Roto y tú
by Chia Moon
Summary: Naruto es secuestrado con catorce años, sufriendo todo tipo de abusos. A los dieciseis, será rescatado de la peor vivencia de su vida como ninja. Roto, destrozado, cambiado, oscuro... Solo una persona estará dispuesta a estar con él en esos peores momentos. ¿Será ella su luz? NH.
1. Tragedia

º **Roto y tú** º

* * *

 **Importante: LEER TODO.**

Este fic fue a **petición** de varias lindas personitas de grupo NaruHina en facebook: **Mundo fanfiction NaruHina** , tras ver unas imagenes impactantes que he usado como base para este fic y ofrecerme a traumarlas con mucho amor, (para poder ver las imagenes y hacerse una idea, solo tienen que ir a ese grupo o, mi página de fics donde las subiré nwn. Todo derecho a su respectivo autor, por supuesto).

Con lo cual, este fic va a ser my dramático y lleno de muchas cosas dolorosas para la pareja. Quedáis advertidos, amores.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor.

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Pareja:** NaruHina + añadidas.

 **Raking:** M.

 **Género:** Romance, drama, tragédia, violacion, violencia, lenguaje Soez, sexualidad. Mucho dolor al lector.

 **Estado:** En proceso.

 **Autora:** Chia S.R

 **Palabras primer capítulo:** 3.330.

* * *

º **Tragedia** º

 _Si la esperanza se pierde y la luz mengua, no nos queda nada más que el desespero._

 _Aferrarse a la oscuridad es la única salida._

 _Hasta que ella llega._

 _Luz._

* * *

 **S** in luz.

En la oscuridad.

Hundido.

Un ninja caído.

Tenía catorce años por aquel entonces. Un niño. Un alocado joven que creía que podía comerse el mundo y no que fuera al revés. El mundo se lo comió a él. Lo envolvió en medio del drástico despertar de la oscuridad.

Abandonado, roto. Destrozado.

Una pequeña rendija de luz entraba por la diminuta ventana, pegando de lleno contra sus ojos. Era el séptimo mes. Y no sabía qué dolía más. Cada parte de su cuerpo. Cada rincón. Hasta la zona más escondida de sus huesos. Hasta cerrar los ojos era doloroso.

En algún momento, aquella luz comenzó a convertirse en su salvación.

Una escasa ración de comida que apenas podía ingerir, sus necesidades en un cubo y el cemento como único lecho.

Todos los días la misma hora le repartían la comida, tirándosela como si de un perro se tratase. Y él tenía que recoger del suelo las migajas, apenas sin poder levantarse.

Cada vez que se preguntaba cómo demonios había terminado ahí, siempre regresaba el mismo recuerdo.

El equipo siete había sido enviado a una misión en la que supuestamente una aldea sufría abusos de ladrones. La idea era sencilla. Especialmente, teniendo consigo al ninja copia de Konoha. Sin embargo, él era Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja hiper activo.

No fue raro que se alejara del resto y que repentinamente, se viera inmerso en una batalla que claramente no podía ganar. De algún modo, los sujetos se las apañaron para censurar al monstruo que llevaba dentro. Y en un instante, era capturado.

Sin tiempo a que sus heridas se curasen, sufrió golpes y degradaciones a cual más espantosa. Podía soportar eso. Era un ninja enseñado a ello. Recordaba a Hibiki y sus graves heridas en la cabeza. Lo suyo no era nada.

Los sujetos se encargaban perfectamente que su cara y cabeza nunca sufriera daños de más. Al principio pensó que era con el único fin de mantenerlo con vida. Más tarde comprendería que no.

Dos semanas después de su encierro, el jefe llego. Un fornido hombre que siempre masticaba un palillo entre sus dientes y olía a acero y sudor.

—¿De qué forma podemos extraerte el Kyuubi, mocoso? — preguntó en ese momento, arrastrando las palabras.

Naruto frunció el gesto y escupió a sus pies como toda respuesta. Antes de que pudiera gritarle con todas sus ganas, alguien ya lo había estampado contra la mesa frente al jefe. Su pecho sufrió la presión de dos fuertes manos que lo empujaban desde el hombro. Se removió inútilmente. Con sus manos atadas a la espalda sería incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Y sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles gracias a las palizas recibidas.

Aún así, apretó los dientes y fulminó con la mirada al jefe.

Este simplemente sonrió mientras le miraba desde su altura.

—Eres un niño bastante toca huevos. Ya nos habían advertido de ello, desde luego. Pero pienso someterte. Eres demasiado precioso como para dejarte así, sin ninguna atención como se le debe de dar a los niños guapos.

Se llevó las manos hasta la cintura, apretando los dedos sobre el cinturón. Naruto tembló de rabia e intentó forcejear. Alguien le golpeó en el hombro. Gritó.

—Da igual lo que te resistas. Mientras averiguo cómo poder usar el Kyuubi a mi favor, puedo divertirme contigo de otro modo diferente. A ver si a tu bestia le gusta esto.

Y tiró de sus pantalones.

A sus catorce años, Naruto siempre había fantaseado con citas divertidas, inocentes con Sakura. Por mucho que esta ignorase sus sentimientos por estar con Sasuke, la imaginación era algo que no podía detenerse.

Nunca había llegado a pensar qué se sentiría si por una casual decidieran tener algo más que simples citas, castos besos… era algo demasiado pronto para imaginárselo. O quizás es que simplemente comprendía que aquello nunca llegaría a nada.

Si se ponía a pensar, ¿no había una chiquilla que siempre iba tras él?

Ah. Hinata. Sí. Ella. ¿Qué demonios veía en él para siempre estar mirándole? Él era débil.

Demasiado débil.

Y pensar en ella en ese momento era ensuciarla. Ella no se lo merecía.

El jefe tiró de sus cabellos, arqueando su cuerpo. Naruto gruñó y maldijo todo lo que pudo a su familia, a él y a todos sus hombres. Les prometió matarlos, destruirlos. Prometió que Konoha no dejaría eso en vano. Y aún así, el tipo se rió, le penetró.

Fue la cosa más dolorosa del mundo.

Su parte trasera ardía, notaba la sangre resbalar por sus muslos y aún así, el sujeto se rió, moviéndose, sin importarle cuán daño fuera capaz de crearle.

Naruto perdió el sentido al poco tiempo.

Despertar era lo peor. Cada vez que recuperaba el sentido era un hombre distinto el que se encontraba en su interior. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por restos de hombres.

Cuando todos quedaron lo suficientemente satisfechos con él, lo tiraron al interior de la celda.

Así fueron cada uno de sus días. Hundido en la perdición. Con preguntas a las que no poseía respuestas. Con la vana esperanza de que alguien se acordara de él y cualquier día quien abriera la puerta de la celda fuera otra persona que un bastardo violador. Terminó por dejar de rezar, de confiar en Konoha.

Ellos siempre le habían odiado. ¿Qué mejor momento para deshacerse de él?

Entonces, cuando la desesperación había escapado de su cuerpo, cuando las ganas de luchar le abandonaron, cuando ya el abuso a su cuerpo era el menor de sus problemas, la puerta se abrió por última vez.

El jefe estaba apoyado contra las verjas, mirándole con aquel gesto superior que lo caracterizaba. Dos de sus hombres lo respaldaban. Naruto se preparó. Empezó a vaciar su mente, sin cuestionarse si quiera en por qué el jefe había cambiado su lugar de violación. Al tipo le gustaba hacerlo delante de sus hombres, que disfrutaran con su humillación.

—Has tenido suerte, chico— escupió—. Ya me he hartado lo suficiente de ti. Konoha ha ignorado todas nuestras peticiones, es más, no ha respondido a ninguna de ellas. Parece que nos equivocamos. No eres tú el tipo del Kyuubi. Tsk, qué pérdida de tiempo. Tantos años perdidos para nada. Solo has servido para que te follara.

Se acercó hasta su altura, aferrando sus cabellos, echando hacia atrás su rostro.

—Creo que ni siquiera es capaz de escucharte, Jefe— habló uno de los secuaces. El otro rió.

—Seguro que si le metiera la polla en la boca diría más cosas— opinó entre carcajadas.

En un último impulso de rabia, la idea de arrancarle el miembro a bocados le pareció genial.

—Tu polla es demasiado pequeña si quiera para la boca de un mocoso, cazurro— ladró el jefe soltándolo de cualquier modo. Su cabeza se golpeó contra el cemento, emitiendo un ruido sordo.

Las paredes empezaron a moverse a su alrededor y el pequeño desayuno que había tomado escapó de su boca. El jefe maldijo y le dio una patada directamente al estómago. Naruto gruñó, encogiéndose.

—Aseguraros de que no vuelva a verle.

Y salió.

Después, fueron solo golpes de un lado a otro mientras lo sacaban al exterior. Alguien le regresó sus ropas en algún momento, mientras pellizcaba su sexo como si de un trozo de pan se tratara. No abrió la boca en ningún momento. Apretando los dientes, mirando al cielo.

Patadas. Nubes. Puñetazos. Pájaros.

Y, repentinamente, un grito.

Giró la cabeza en busca del causante. Alguien corrió hacia ellos. Alguien, tres figuras, lucharon por salvarle.

Cansado, vencido, se hundió en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **H** inata había llorado a solas. Muchas noches. Desde que recibió la noticia.

El apetito cesó. Las ganas por todo empezaron a menguar. Los problemas en su casa aumentaron. Aunque su primo hubiera cambiado, aunque la tratara con tanta amabilidad, era como si el mundo hubiera perdido su color.

Como si el sol ya no brillara.

 _Naruto ha desaparecido. Creemos que alguien que va tras el Kyuubi puede haberlo capturado. Desconocemos su situación._

Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñal clavándose en su pecho.

Nunca debió de escucharlas, pero estaba ahí. En la habitación del Hokage, viendo como Kakashi daba su informe a Tsunade. Sakura había desaparecido en los brazos de sus padres. Y de Sasuke nadie sabía nada.

La Hokage simplemente envió algunos de sus mejores guerreros a investigar el lugar de los hechos. Hinata había apretado muchísimo los labios, cerrado los ojos e intentado por todos los medios que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Sin embargo, la echaron antes de que Tsunade rompiera el escritorio de un puñetazo.

El tiempo empezó a pasar y cada vez eran menos las noticias que recibía de Naruto. Ni siquiera Kakashi era capaz de sentarse un momento para explicarle algo. Ni Kurenai, quien siempre había sido amable con ella, se detenía a darle una noticia.

Harta, tuvo que hacer algo de que, seguramente, más tarde tacharían de desleal.

Pero, los ninjas eran ninjas. Y eso hacían.

—Señora, seguimos sin saber nada de Uzumaki Naruto. Hemos vuelto de nuevo al lugar de los hechos, pero todo continua en el mismo lugar, sin un solo movimiento. Es la última vez que el Hokage debería de enviarnos para buscar a alguien perdido.

—No es alguien perdido: Es el Kyuubi— habló una tercera voz. Hinata no la reconoció.

—Es Naruto Uzumaki, dejad de fastidiar— gruñó la Hokage levantando la voz—. No podemos permitir que ese chico desaparezca. Él también está buscándole… estoy segura.

Hinata supo a quien se refería. El mismo día que se informó de que Naruto había desaparecido, no tan solo los Ambus fueron enviados. Jiraiya también fue en busca de su pupilo.

El sanin todavía no había regresado.

La tercera voz volvió a hablar.

—Entonces, cesemos la búsqueda totalmente. Si algún país enemigo ha capturado al Kyuubi, nos enteraremos.

Tsunade golpeó fuertemente su escritorio, pero el sujeto pareció restarle importancia.

—Deberías de preocuparte por tu aldea antes que por un muchacho. Si ya no ha aparecido, hazte a la idea de que quien lo tiene preso, no tiene intenciones de soltarlo sin liberar a la bestia. De todas maneras está muerto.

Hinata se llevó la mano al pecho, derrotada.

Al día siguiente la Hokage dio por finalizada cualquier búsqueda de Naruto Uzumaki y empezó a cubrir la seguridad de Konoha.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo nuevamente, la decisión iba tomando forma en su mente y corazón. No se rendiría. Nunca.

Al cumplir dieciséis años, cuando todos parecían haberse olvidado, de él, lo decidió.

—Hinata.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada y salida de Konoha. Kiba se encontraba al principio de esta, sobre un Akamaru claramente enorme al que ahora podía montar. Shino estaba a su lado.

—No volváis a querer detenerme— suplicó, apretando las manos una con otra, con las lágrimas apunto de escapar de su mirada determinada—. Nadie hace nada. Nadie dice nada.

—Han pasado tres años, Hinata. Desde que Naruto desapareció— recordó Shino hundiendo las manos en los grandes bolsillos de su gabardina.

—También era nuestro amigo. Y estamos destrozados por ello. Pero…— murmuró Kiba hundiendo sus manos en los cabellos—. Bah. A la mierda. No tenemos ninguna misión. Iremos contigo, Hinata.

Hinata esbozó la primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo, acercándose hacia ellos a pequeños pasos torpes.

—¿Por qué no le dices que ya pensábamos ir con ella desde el principio? — siseó Shino cuando empezaron a caminar.

Kiba chistó y suspiró.

—Tsk. Solo quería parecer guay, leñes— protestó.

Shino hundió su rostro más en el cuello e su gabardina mientras murmuraba. Hinata no pudo prestarle atención. Se centró por completo en la esperanza.

Días después, agotados, cansados, sin rastro alguno y habiendo seguido las explicaciones de Sakura, empezaron a llegar al lugar indicado.

El primero en notar algo extraño fue Akamaru y Kiba les indicó rápidamente lo que hacer. Hinata, por supuesto, utilizó el ojo blanco para asegurarse mejor de la situación.

Tres hombres en el centro del campo, cubiertos por árboles y matojos. Inclinados sobre algo que daban patadas y escupían. Uno de ellos parecía estar moviendo la ropa de lo que fuera, pellizcando alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Hinata apretó los labios y se enfocó mejor. Entonces, gritó.

Su posición fue rápidamente descubierta. No podía esperar por los demás. No. Era imposible que tuviera calma y tranquilidad. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los tres hombres habían caído a su alrededor y Kiba y Shino la miraban con estupefacción, incrédulos.

Jadeante, cayó de rodillas.

Estaba frente a ella, sin sentido, con su cuerpo cada vez más dentro de la tierra. Su rostro era irreconocible. Con la ropa sucia de sangre. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, azules, vacíos y la miró como si acabara de ver una luz. Alargó la mano hacia ella, pero se detuvo al desmayarse.

Hinata miró a los demás, quietos donde estaban, a su alrededor, un grupo notable de Ambus esperaban. Nadie se movía. Nadie decía nada.

Abrió la boca, temblorosa. Entonces, los escuchó.

Pasos de tacones. Miró por encima de su hombro.

La Hokage caminaba lentamente, con un puño apretado y los ojos cerrados. Un Ambu se acercó, agachándose junto a Naruto y cargándolo con sumo cuidado. Kiba y Shino se encargaron de alejarla a ella.

Después, todo fue destrucción y lucha.

La Hokage destruyó el terreno que no era más que una plataforma de chakra especial que impedía que el Ojo blanco fuera capaz de ver a través de ella o que cualquier ninja sensorial se percatara. Con Naruto libre de las garras de sus captores, nadie tuvo que retenerse.

Fue una masacre total, exceptuando por el jefe. Tsunade se encargó personalmente de llevarlo a rastras por todo el camino. Y bien agarrado de sus partes.

Naruto fue rápidamente atendido mientras todo sucedía.

Hinata sentía una sensación extraña dentro de su pecho. Alivio, terror, angustia, felicidad y deseos de gritar. Gritar a todos por esperar tanto tiempo.

—Hinata. — La Hokage se acercó hasta su altura, sin liberar a su preso. El hombre había perdido el sentido y era arrastrado por el suelo—. Tengo que hablar contigo. Reúnete conmigo nada más llegar a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Claramente, la Hokage no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

Hinata asintió lo más enérgica que pudo y tras una reverencia, se unió al equipo médico.

Al llegar, Sakura y Shizune se unieron al equipo médico. Y mientras ella se despedía de su equipo, la Hokage encerraba al secuestrador.

—Pasa— invitó Tsunade una vez establecida en su despacho—. Tenemos que hablar seriamente, Hinata.

La joven tragó, apretando las manos en su propia ropa. No se había cambiado. Ya no se distinguía qué era sangre y qué barro.

Apretó los labios, esperando una buena regañina por incumplir órdenes.

—Sé que crees que ha sido cruel por mi parte dejar de buscar a Naruto estos años. Y no te culpo por ello. Sé también que nos escuchaste aquella noche, Hinata— rememoró la noche en que aquella tercera persona dio por finalizada la existencia de Naruto como miembro de Konoha—. Y no te juzgo que pienses de ese modo dado tus sentimientos hacia Naruto.

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Pero, eso no quita que hayas desobedecido una orden expuesta por el Hokage. Ordené claramente que ningún ninja debía de exponerse al peligro y salir sola en busca de cualquier rastro de Naruto Uzumaki. Quedaba terminantemente prohibido.

—Lo sé— reconoció mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Pero— continuó la mujer sonriéndole bajo las manos que ocultaban su boca—. También dije que los ninjas que fueran en equipo siempre podía abandonar la aldea y que si encontraban cualquier rastro, tenían permitido actuar si sus vidas no corrían peligro y avisar cuanto antes a la aldea.

Confusa, levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Ustedes estaban ya ahí…— balbuceó—. Aparecieron justo después de que nosotros terminamos el trabajo.

—Porque nosotros realmente nunca abandonamos su búsqueda.

Hinata desvió la mirada de la Hokage para posarla sobre el viejo Sanin. Jiraiya sonreía, sentado en la ventana mientras masticaba un trozo de carne seca.

—¿Quieren decir que…?

—No es raro que Jiraiya esté por ahí vagando, siempre buscando tonterías que escribir en su libro— suspiró la mujer echándose hacia atrás—. Nadie realmente podía asegurar que los sujetos se hubieran marchado de esa zona, simplemente no había forma de encontrar el modo de entrar. Esos tipos eran buenos, desde luego, pero no contaban con la experiencia de él— y señaló a Jiraiya con el pulgar—. Interceptamos todas las cartas que, casualmente—, sonrió—, siempre iban dirigidas a la misma persona, aquí, en Konoha. Y puedo decirte que no era yo.

—Esa condenada mujer siempre me molestó— gruñó Jiraiya guardando su trozo de carne en la bolsa—. Pero bueno, ya está bajo arresto desde el primer día que nos enteramos de su carteo con los sospechosos. Hibiki se encargó de sacarle cierta información y gracias a eso, logramos saber algunas otras cosas de sumo interés. Solo teníamos que impacientarlos.

—Y funcionó— terminó Tsunade—. Pero desgraciadamente, no contábamos con que se tardara tanto tiempo. No conseguíamos doblegar sus defensas. Necesitábamos que la barrera se abriera desde dentro. La espera nos estaba matando, desde luego. No sabíamos si Naruto iba a estar bien.

Conmocionada, se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando poner en orden todo lo que estaba escuchando.

Konoha nunca había abandonado realmente a Naruto. Solo fue una treta para averiguar quién estaba detrás de todo. Y el sujeto al escuchó hablar con Tsunade, quien tan autoritariamente ordenaba que abandonaran su búsqueda, era el causante en las sombras. Jiraiya siempre estuvo ahí, esperando la mejor oportunidad y Tsunade, fingiendo que se había abandonado cualquier búsqueda.

Ajena a todo, ella había salido en su búsqueda.

—Eso quiere decir que, cuandito que esos hombre salieron con Naruto…

—Justo cuando vosotros actuabais, yo iba a hacerlo— confirmó Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos—. Pero gracias a vuestro esfuerzo, pude desplegar lo necesario para que Tsunade apareciera, junto al resto de la elite de Konoha.

Hinata sintió el llanto cubrir sus mejillas, hipando.

—Naruto ha sufrido tanto… todo este tiempo…

—Lo sé, jovencita— Jiraiya puso una mano en su hombro, acariciándole con el pulgar la piel—. Nosotros sufrimos con él. Pero lo hemos encontrado.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que lo que ellos habían sufrido no era nada con lo que Naruto había pasado en esa condenada situación.

—Volviendo a tu castigo, Hinata.

La joven ninja se cuadró, preparándose.

—Necesito que estés ahí para cuando Naruto despierte.

Hinata se sorprendió, parpadeando.

—¿Yo? — sorprendida—. ¿No sería mejor Sakura?

Tsunade negó.

—Sakura todavía está en medio de su entrenamiento como médico. La necesito conmigo en el hospital en otra área. Y Ino tiene una misión junto a Asuma. Así que solo puedo contar contigo.

Hinata lamió su labio inferior, inquieta. No existía nada más en el mundo que quisiera hacer en ese momento. Se cuadró y miró firmemente a la Hokage.

—¡Lo haré sin duda!

Tsunade sonrió.

—Bien. Pues ve a limpiarte. Espero verte en el hospital en media hora.

La joven ninja asintió y tan rápido como pudo, se alejó.

El corazón le latía demasiado deprisa.

* * *

 **Ji** raiya observó a través de la ventana a la joven alejarse. En otra situación se hubiera sentido orgulloso de su discípulo. En esos momentos, no podía hacer otra cosa que preocuparse.

—Esa chica podría estar en peligro, Tsunade.

La mujer le miró a la par que se levantaba.

—Rezo porque pueda salvarle.

—¿Por eso has mantenido a Sakura fuera?

Tsunade le observó un instante.

—Sakura trae consigo un pasado doloroso de Naruto. La desaparición de Sasuke. El dolor de una promesa… Necesito que tenga estabilidad. Doy por sentado que cuando despierte va a estar demasiado hundido.

—¿Y crees que ella sea su luz?

—Creo que ella puede ser su salvación.

 _ **Continuará... ?**_

* * *

 **n/a**

Hasta aquí el inicio nwn. Ahora comento unas cositas que sería bueno leer si quieren entender mejor el fic.

 **Nota importante:** Habrán notado que tanto Hinata como Naruto ven el tiempo de un modo diferente. Eso es porque para Naruto, el tiempo pasa diferente al estar en su situación. Dado que ha perdido el sentido muchas veces, quizás para él ver tres veces la luz significa tres días, pero para Hinata ha pasado una semana entera. Con Hinata sabemos realmente qué paso del tiempo hemos tenido durante ese tiempo. Es decir, Naruto fue capturado con catorce años durante una misión con el equipo siete. Hinata tiene el paso de tiempo hasta los dieciseis, con lo cual, Naruto ha pasado dos años en esa prisión que nadie podía encontrar.

 **Otro punto** es que sí, Naruto recupera de nuevo el sentido cuando Hinata está junto a él y cree es la luz que tanto ansia. Pero más adelante se tratara este tema.

Sé que parecía que Konoha había dejado de seguir a Naruto, pero, enfocándome en el manga tal y como me pidieron, sé que Tsunade nunca dejaría de buscar a Naruto si hiciera falta y quiero creer que por algo más de que fuera el Kyuubi (disculpen si así no se escribe, pero es como más lo he visto escrito, si alguien pudiera corregirme, estaría tremendamente agradecida nwn).

 **También se preguntarán:** ¿Cómo pudieron retener al Kyuubi? ¿Cómo pudieron esconderse tan bien? Bueno, a la última pregunta solo diré que se dice en este capítulo y que la primera será respondida a lo largo de los capítulos dolorosos que se nos vienen encima, si ustedes desean que continue, claro nwn.

En fin, creo que estos puntos eran los más confusos, pero ya saben que siempre que quieran, pueden dejarme un rw logueados y los responderé con mucho gusto sin duda nwn.

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui! Y perdonar por la largura tanto de las notas como el fic.

 **Chia.**


	2. Despertar Oscuro

**¡Continuación! ¡Millones de gracias por su apoyo y rw que ayudan a continuar!**

* * *

º **Despertar oscuro** º

 _Tan vacio que por dentro estoy perdido._

 _Tan hueco que creo que no tengo ni alma._

 _Tan oscuro que ni tu luz me alcanza._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Oscuro._

 _Sonido de pasos._

 _El aire vacío. No llega a sus pulmones._

 _En medio de un círculo, encogido._

 _Se mira la mano. Su mano temblorosa. Aquella que es incapaz de coger un kunai con efectividad. La que tiene catorce años._

 _Desnudo. Cicatrices sin sanar. Heridas profundas. Una voz que grita su nombre. Alguien que mira su cuerpo, pequeño y tembloroso. El cuerpo de un niño de catorce años._

 _El sonido de cadenas arrastrándose. Una gota que cae en vela de una lágrima. Agua que corre. Cristal rompiéndose._

 _Alguien grita. Forma una palabra. Nula su existencia._

 _Un golpe. Un empujón. Echado hacia delante. Sus cabellos sufriendo tirones de una mano invisible. Sus piernas, abiertas. Su sexo, golpeando contra algo duro, doloroso. Y, repentinamente, su trasero, aplastado, abierto sin el menor de los cuidados._

 _Antes de que ocurriera sabía qué iba a ocurrir. El dolor desgarrador. La impotencia. El grito escapando de su garganta y, repentinamente, vacío._

Violado.

(..)

Despertó en medio de la oscuridad de una habitación. Olía al característico olor de los hospitales y tardó un tiempo en percatarse de que no era aquella celda. No estaba maniatado. No tenía frío. Y tampoco estaba siendo…

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y gruñó. La garganta le dolió y hasta tragar para aliviarse fue una tortura. Más bien, ¿qué parte de su cuerpo carecía de dolor alguno?

Cerró los ojos una vez más, despacio, con sumo cuidado. Y enfocó la habitación.

Era el hospital de Konoha, donde muchas veces había despertado tiempo atrás. Apenas había ocupado esas habitaciones mucho más tiempo del necesario. Algo dentro de él se sacudió. Mezcla alivio, mezcla dolor, mezcla odio. Si no le hubieran dolido tanto los nudillos, los había apretado hasta clavarse las uñas.

Tenía un gotero a su lado, llevando suero hasta su brazo derecho. El brazo estaba encima de la sábana. Frunció el ceño.

En el lado izquierdo estaba adornado por un girasol en un vaso de agua. Alguien parecía haber cortado la base para que no cayera. Supuso, habría sido Sakura.

De nuevo, aquel dolor angustioso le inundó el pecho. Que Sakura hubiera estado ahí con él le exprimía el alma. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que no quería ver a nadie.

Las cortinas estaban echadas, tan solo brillantes gracias a la luz que entraba del exterior, probablemente de los focos de las tiendas frente al hospital. Eso le indicaba que estaba en la parte de cuidados especiales del hospital. Seguramente, Tsunade había prohibido cualquier visita o cualquier cercanía. No. Posiblemente dos Ambu estuviera cuidando de él.

A sus pies, tan solo una pared blanca adornada por un tapete azul con diamantes helados. Se le antojó como algo horrible.

Todo era horrible más bien.

Se miró la punta de los pies que tocaba la parte baja de la cama con las plantas. La última vez que estuvo en una cama de hospital apenas llegaba a rozarla. Frunció el ceño.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, con la angustia en el pecho. Quiso llevarse una mano al pecho, pero se percató de que sus muñecas estaban maniatadas. Agrandó los ojos y tragó una vez más.

Luego abrió la boca y gritó.

No salió sonido alguno.

(..)

Estaba harta de tener que atender el teléfono. Todas las llamadas eran de familiares estúpidos que nunca terminaban de comprender qué estaba sucediendo a sus enfermos. La gran mayoría, enfermos de gravedad y sin llegar a aceptar que iban a morir. Ni siquiera Tsunade era capaz de luchar contra la muerte irremediable.

Pero al menos, su ala era tranquila. No necesitaba moverse más que cuando alguna alarma saltaba de más y generalmente, era por el cambio de tratamiento. Una ronda de última hora o simplemente, un cambio urgente de pañales.

A su espalda, el reloj que utilizaban para controlar camas especiales chirrió como un condenado. Lo apagó de un manotazo y se puso en pie, alisándose la falda al levantarse y asegurándose que ninguna otra prenda marcara sus largas horas sentada. Bostezó y aferró el historial necesario para revisar qué tendría que llevar.

Una dosis de calmante. Un suero especial para el manejo del chakra y de su liberación. Todo un buen mejunje de ingredientes. Sacudió la cabeza y se echó todo al bolsillo. Cogió el suero y el esparadrapo junto a las tijeras por si lo necesitara.

Giró sobre sus tobillos justo cuando la alarma sonó.

Un ambu apareció tras ella y la empujó de las lumbares, indicándole con ese gesto que se adelantara. La enfermera maldijo entre dientes y corrió hacia la habitación del susodicho. El mismo ambo la retuvo justo una ráfaga de chackra azulada atravesó la puerta. El ambu llevó las manos hasta la máscara y extendió la mano hacia ella.

—Dame el sedante y avisa a Tsunade-sama.

La enfermera asintió, entregándole temblorosa la inyección. Incluso se alegraba de haber metido de más. Después, mientras una sombra en forma de zorro de nueve colas se veía a través de la puerta, el Ambu entró y ella corrió pasillo abajo en busca del teléfono.

(…)

Tsunade pisó el suelo con fuerza cuando entró en la habitación. Pese al sedante que parecían haberle dado, Naruto se retorcía en la cama. Estaba maniatado como había ordenado y encima, tenía cadenas de chackra que impedían de nuevo, salir el descontrolado poder del zorro de nueve colas.

Cerró los ojos mientras lo veía forzarse por liberarse, gritando en un silencio tortuoso.

(Flashback)

 _1 Semana antes…_

 _Nada más llegar ordenó a varios ambus que encerraran al maldito bastardo que ella misma se había encargado de cargar hasta Konoha bien cogido de los testículos. El tipo se había desmayado nada más empezar. Ordenó que tuviera los "mejores" cuidados y se centró en Naruto al completo._

 _Remangándose, se preparó para entrar en la sala. Shizune la miraba con preocupación mientras se lavaba las manos y escuchaba como las tijeras cortaban la destrozada ropa del Uzumaki. Si lo miraba bien, aquella ropa se le había quedado pequeña, remarcando su edad cuando fue secuestrado._

 _Rechinando los dientes, golpeó con el tacón el suelo._

—¡Todos listos! _— Gritó._

 _Shizune asintió, pero tragando, jugó con la manga de su kimono antes de hablar._

— _No deberíamos de traer a Sakura. Es su aprendiz._

 _Tsunade clavó los ojos en ella, furiosa._

— _Y él es su compañero de equipo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucederá si la traemos? No se concentrará, estará echándose las culpas y preocupándose frecuentemente. ¡Necesito manos efectivas, no manos dubitativas! ¿Estás en esto o tengo que enviarte de nuevo a prácticas?_

 _Shizune dio un respingo, como si acabaran de pisar a un jabalí y negó repetidas veces, colocándose en el punto exacto al lado de Naruto._

 _El chico estaba desnudo completamente, sobre la camilla. Su cuerpo lleno de moratones, de magulladuras, de zonas que no había tenido tiempo a sanar cuando volvieron a ser golpeadas. Mirase donde mirase, tenía algo horrible. Incluso alguien había escrito sobre su brazo un nombre que empezaba a cicatrizar demasiado lento para su gusto._

— _No es posible— dijo uno de los enfermeros junto a ella—. ¿Por qué el Kyûbi no lo sana?_

 _Tsunade miró el sello que el cuarto dejó sobre el vientre de su hijo. Continuaba de la misma forma que la última vez que le echó un vistazo. Pero había algo extraño. Algo que quizás hubiera pasado por desapercibido para otra persona._

 _Se inclinó tanto que su nariz casi tocó la piel del chico. Y entonces, lo vio. Entre los moratones con claros intentos de ver si a base de golpes. Un minúsculo y pequeño puntito rojo._

 _Entrecerró los ojos y preparó chackra en la mano. Entonces, lentamente, movió el índice hacia el punto exacto. Solo uso la uña. Presionó tan solo un segundo y un instante después, tiró con suavidad._

— _¡Preparad el tarro! — ordenó mientras estiraba el brazo hacia arriba, por encima de su cabeza._

 _Los demás se movieron rápido. Tsunade había gritado tarro, pero aquel artefacto estaba lejos de ser exactamente eso. Era un bidón parecido al que usaban en los bares, con pergaminos de retención de chackra y una tapadera especial para extraer la cantidad justa a base de jeringuilla._

 _Shizune se instaló tras ella y la ayudó a meter todo en el interior. Cuando cerraron la tapa, una llama enorme estalló contra el techo._

 _Entonces, Naruto empezó a gritar. Con tanta fuerza que todos saltaron sobre él. Los ambu aparecieron al instante en que su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Uno de ellos asintió y efectuó los gestos necesarios, hasta envolver el cuerpo del chico en madera. Los médicos y ella misma se retiraron._

— _¡Haced que el equipo de investigación averigüe qué mierda era esa cosa y cómo sirvió para censurar el poder del Kyûbi! ¡Preparad enseguida administradores de chacrka, contención y sedante._

— _¿Cuánto sedante? — preguntó una novata._

 _Tsunade la miró con seriedad._

— _Como para un regimiento._

(Fin del flashback)

Por culpa de los gritos que cada noche habían escapado de su garganta, sus cuerdas vocales estaban tocadas. Su recuperación era demasiado lenta porque todavía continuaba sacando aquel extraño chackra venenoso de su cuerpo. Y el centro de investigación continuaba sin encontrar cómo había sido capaz de estrangular al Kyûbi, que no parecía estar por la labor de ayudar. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad, no dudaba en intentar poseer el cuerpo de su portador. Jiraiya ya se había encargado varias veces del sello y alegaba que mientras no se retirara todo el veneno de su cuerpo, continuaría teniendo esa clase de ataques.

Shizune apareció con otro tarro entre sus brazos, jadeante.

Tsunade asintió y se remangó, preparando el chackra en sus dedos. Al llegar a la cama, miró el rostro del Uzumaki.

Al contrario que el resto de veces, parecía estar más consciente.

—Naruto. He de sacar el veneno que tienes dentro de tu cuerpo y no te deja curarte. Por eso te duele todo el cuerpo.

Él apretó los dientes, temblando.

Estar maniatado, con tanta gente encima, por muy conocida que fuera, Tsunade comprendía que debería de ser realmente angustioso para él. Si no conseguía extraer todo el veneno y calmarlo, sería un desastre.

 _Tienes que sopesar la idea de que quizás, cuando le quites toda el chackra que tiene al Kyûbi domesticado ahora mismo, podría explotar y volver a liberarse, Tsunade. Naruto va a tener los sentimientos afilados a medida que despierte._

Y por la forma en que la miraba, comprendía que era verdad.

Defraudo. Dolor. Angustia. Tristeza.

Ese chico estaba inmerso en un mundo de pura negatividad.

—Tsunade-sama. El tarro está lleno— informó Shizune sorprendida.

—Pues que traigan otro— ordenó molesta. A veces la irritaba la forma en que Shizune se quedaba estática.

Un instante después, otro tarro permanecía abierto para ella. Fue metiendo el chackra rojo a medida que el muchacho se retorcía y gritaba silenciosamente. Shizune se encargó de aplacar el dolor en su garganta, pero no podía devolverle el sonido.

Al terminar, agotada, miró más concentrada el punto. Estaba desapareciendo. Con lo cual, el sello externo también.

—Traed a Jiraiya— demandó.

Uno de los ambus desapareció.

Se acercó hasta Naruto y con mano temblorosa, la posó sobre su frente. El chico se revolvió, fulminando con su preciosa mirada azulada a la par que mordía su labio inferior hasta brotar sangre. Tsunade suspiró, cogió la jeringuilla y le clavó doble dosis de calmante.

Lentamente, el Uzumaki sucumbió nuevamente al sueño.

(…)

Cuando entró en la habitación con agua fresca dentro de un bote, el ambiente era helado. Tsunade estaba apoyada en la ventana, mirando por esta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Jiraiya bajaba la camiseta de Naruto y empezaba a cubrirle con las sábanas.

Miró a ambos adultos con gesto preocupado y luego posó su ver sobre el rostro del Uzumaki. Naruto tenía ojeras bajo los parpados, los labios resecos y sangre en una comisura. Tenía más ataduras que antes y el suelo estaba lleno de restos de madera.

—Ah, la jovencita acaba de llegar— informó Jiraiya terminando de subir la sábana hasta bajo las axilas del muchacho—. Menos mal que justo ahora.

Hinata los miró sin comprender. Una a otro.

—Ha tenido otra recaída. Cada vez va recobrando su conciencia y es más difícil de controlar al Kyûbi— explicó Tsunade chasqueando la lengua y mordiéndose la uña del pulgar—. Me ha faltado nada para poder sacarle todo el contenido.

Hinata estaba al corriente de qué sucedía, al menos, de casi todo. Como su misión consistía en cuidar de Naruto, Tsunade la había estado entrenado todavía más en lo necesario para medicina. Pero nunca la dejaba estar presente cuando las extracciones se efectuaban. Alegaba que era demasiado peligroso para ella.

Sin embargo, le había explicado en qué consistía ello y qué creían que era.

Hinata se había preguntado de qué modo habían podido controlar al Kyûbi dentro de Naruto los secuestradores. Pero nunca se imaginó que sería con aquel tipo tan simple de chackra. Bueno, simple no. Los investigadores continuaban intentando averiguar cosas acerca de su existencia. Todas las pistas no cesaban de señalar a Akatsuki.

Pero Tsunade no había sacado nada en claro de las visitas que hacía al secuestrador jefe. Hinata había estado tentada más de una vez de colarse a los calabozos e intentar sacarle información por sí misma. Pero Hibiki lo hacía mejor que ella y todavía no había sacado nada en claro.

Se acercó hasta la mesita de noche, cambiando de lugar el girasol. En realidad, no sabía qué planta era la preferida de Naruto, pero esperaba que el girasol le representara la luz que ahora mismo tanto necesitaba él.

Suspiró.

Si tan solo ella pudiera… Pero no.

Levantó los ojos hacia Tsunade, preocupada.

—¿Sakura todavía no está libre? — cuestionó.

Jiraiya sonrió, mostrando los dientes en una casta sonrisa.

—¿Ya estás cansada de él?

Hinata levantó las manos negativamente. Nunca. En su vida. Jamás. Se cansaría de él.

—No, para nada— negó abruptamente—. Pero ella es su compañera de equipo y…

Tsunade descruzó los brazos del pecho, acercándose a ella.

—Te dije que esta era tu misión, Hinata. Ni Sakura ni Ino son lo suficientemente fuertes para esto. Confío en que no me falles.

Y Hinata se cuadró, del mismo modo que una semana atrás.

—No lo haré— aseguró—. Es solo que… si por ejemplo Kiba o Shino salieran heridos, me gustaría saber qué ha pasado. Suponía que Sakura se sentiría del mismo modo.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza.

—No creas que no les he advertido. Lo hice. Pero su misión principal sigue siendo la de buscar a Sasuke Uchiha. Eso no ha cambiado.

Hinata se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Por un instante, se había olvidado de lo que era ser un ninja. Por supuesto que el equipo siete iba a seguir buscando, cumpliendo con su misión y especialmente, por Naruto.

Miró hacia el joven y sonrió. Ambos adultos salieron lentamente de la habitación. Era su turno de encargarse de cuidarlo.

No le importaría pasar más horas con él, pero Tsunade había ordenado firmemente que su horario fuera exclusivo y de todas maneras, vigilado. Sin necesidad de usar el Byakugan, era capaz de sentir a uno de los Ambus más cercanos a ellos; el que solía bloquear el chackra del Kyûbi cuando Naruto no era capaz*.

Acercó una silla y se sentó. Sus rodillas rozando los hierros de la cama. Sacó una bolsa que siempre llevaba con ella y dentro, un manojo de lana de color rojo. Lentamente, empezó a tejer, canturreando por lo bajo.

De algún modo, había notado que Naruto se relajaba cuando la sentía cantar.

Azorada, la primera vez que lo notó, pensó que no sería realmente cierto. Quizás era una paranoia de chica enamorada. No se atrevió a contárselo a Tsunade, pero una enfermera la pillo mientras tarareaba y, precisamente, con su mano derecha apartando unos mechos del rubio cabello.

Avergonzada, había retirado la mano, pero la enfermera la incitó a continuar, sonriendo y alegando que era mejor tener a su alrededor gente calmante cuando estas enfermo que otra cosa. Además, solía traerle tazas de té caliente y algunas galletas mientras cuidaba de él.

Aunque existía la comidilla de cómo podía estar junto a él. Siendo quien era y lo que había pasado. Además, sus recaídas eran increíbles por las noches. Razón por la cual Tsunade no la quería con él.

 _Siempre enferma el doble cuando no estas, chica_ , había dicho una enfermera en el cambio de turno.

Hinata se lo tomó como un alago, pero dada las conversaciones de las enfermeras, temía que realmente fuera así.

Se afanaba en tranquilizarlo, lo que mejor que pudiera.

Frunciendo el ceño, revisó la forma de su cuerpo bajo las ropas.

Había algo extraño que Tsunade no le contaba. Un pequeño detalle. Y no terminaba de encajar cuál era exactamente. _Un fallo como hombre_ , había escuchado un día decir a Jiraiya, pero la conversación siempre se cortaba cuando ella entraba. Hinata comprendía que la Hokage no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, pero le preocupaba Naruto.

Por más que le mirase, no encontraba ese fallo.

Naruto había crecido. Quizás no como debería. Demasiado delgado. A falta de nutrientes. Sus manos eran grandes y delgadas. Sus hombros huesudos pero anchos. La sábana mostraba que su pecho no se quedaba atrás. Estaba segura que cuando empezara a ejercitar una vez más, volvería a estar musculado y lleno de grasa sana. Y aún tumbado, estaba segura de que le sobrepasaba un poco de estatura.

Tenía un poco de pelusilla en la barbilla, las cejas finas y pese a que todavía quedaban algunos rastros de niñez, empezaba a surcar el camino hacia el adulto que sería. Hinata alargó la mano y tocó con las puntas los rubios cabellos.

Nadie se había molestado en cortárselo más allá de lo necesario. Dado el tiempo que había pasado, su cabello era tan largo como el de una mujer. Sin embargo, ahora era más bien por los hombros y solía estar de cualquier forma sobre la almohada. Hinata sabía que él preferiría tenerlo corto, pero secretamente, reconocía que aquel detalle le hacía verse más guapo, por algún motivo.

Estaba ansiosa por ver sus ojos.

Decían que los ojos eran el espejo del alma. Dudaba que los de Naruto fueran tan brillantes como en antaño, con esa fuerza. Pero esperaba que quedara algo de chispa en él. Ese azul tan hermoso que le encantaba.

Sin darse cuenta, se inclinó contra la cama, apoyando su mejilla en el brazo izquierdo, mientras su mano derecha surcaba círculos con los dedos alrededor de su mejilla, perfilando las zonas hasta la boca. Sus labios eran más gruesos y, probablemente suaves y duros a la vez. Como solían describir las bocas de los hombres en aquellas telenovelas ninjas.

Enrojeció y cerró los ojos, avergonzada. Muchas eran las veces que se había imaginado posar su boca sobre la masculina y que, por arte de magia, él despertara y la rodeada entre sus brazos. Pero aquellas cosas fantasiosas no iban a suceder.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó adormilada, susurrando tonos de su canción.

(…)

Algo extraño lo despertó. Un sonido estridente que penetró hasta su interior y resonó como algo hueco. Abrió los ojos de par en par y jadeó. Luz intermitente entró en la habitación y a continuación, el rugido del cielo, estremeciéndolo.

Alguien a su lado gimió y sintió que tiraban de las ropas que le cubrían. Asustado, giró la cabeza hacia el lugar. Al instante, agrandó los ojos, incrédulo.

Solo podía ver ligeramente un trozo de su rostro. Largos cabellos cubrían la otra mitad y un poco parte de su brazo. Eran oscuros, ligeros toques azulados. Y su piel clara y limpia. Pero, ¿quién era? ¿Una enfermera?

¿Acaso Sakura se había teñido el cabello?

Entrecerró los ojos, nervioso.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora dentro del pecho. Respiraba agitado por la nariz y boca. Se sabía en Konoha. Pero le dolían todos los huesos y tenía vagos recuerdos de Tsunade sobre él, bloqueándole las acciones y la angustia que eso daba era terrible.

Rechinó los dientes. Si tan solo no estuviera maniatado.

 _Chico, ¿sufres?_

Parpadeó. Conocía esa voz, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba que creyó que se hubiera ido para siempre. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Estaba oscuro. El agua le cubría hasta las caderas y una especie de Chakra diferente cubría las rejas del zorro. Éste estaba echado tras las rejas sin tocarlas. Miró a su alrededor, congelado. Todo era tan diferente.

 _Has crecido, chico._

Naruto arqueó una ceja, mirándose las manos, los brazos, tanteándose el pecho.

 _He esperado mucho tiempo para que regresaras._

—¿Qué hablas, zorro? — gruñó—. ¿Por qué demonios no me ayudaste?

El Kyûbi suspiró, echando hacia atrás sus cabellos y obligándole a cerrar los ojos.

 _¿Acaso no ves lo que tengo alrededor, mocoso?_

Cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Ese chakra…

 _Es lo que me ha tenido retenido durante todo este tiempo. Un poco más y por fin podré ser libre…, quizás._

Naruto entrecerró los ojos e intentó dar unos pasos, sin lograrlo. El agua se lo impedía.

 _No insistas, muchacho. Estás tan corrompido que te hundes en la misma basura de tu corazón._

Levantó los ojos hacia él, incrédulo.

 _Todos estos años la gente en la que confiabas te dejó tirado a tu buena suerte. Sufriste encerrado del mismo modo que yo sufro a todas horas. Ah. Pero tú sufriste más que yo,_ sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados _, a mí no me dejaron mitad hombre._

—¿Mitad… hombre? — cuestionó mirándose las manos.

Le temblaban. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

 _Así es, muchacho. ¿Por qué no haces memoria? ¿Qué pasó durante estos años? ¿Qué tuve que ver dentro de ti mientras este chackra me chupaba energía poco a poco?_

 _Intenta hacer memoria, chico. ¿Qué crees que te hacían mientras te tumbaban en esa mesa? ¿Acaso crees que era solo preguntas? ¿No recuerdas cómo se hundían en ti?_

—Ca…

 _Sí, chico. Te destruyeron como varón. ¿Acaso no te gustaba aquella chica de cabellos rosas?_ , soltó una enorme carcajada.

—¡Cállate!¡No metas a Sakura-chan en esto!

 _¿Con qué cara puedes mirarla ahora? ¿Puedes prometer más promesas? ¿Qué me dices de la chica que duerme a tu lado?_ , cuestionó levantando un dedo y señalándole. A su lado, la figura de la chica continuaba en la misma postura. La gran diferencia es que pudo verle el rostro esa vez.

Hinata.

 _Es preciosa, muchacho. Para ser una humana, he de decir. Siempre cuidando de ti desde que te encontraron. Pero, ¿qué crees que dirá cuando sepa que eres mitad hombre? Un hombre que no puede darle lo que ella necesita. Un hombre que…_

—¡CALLATE!

Abrió los ojos de par en par, jadeante, clavando su mirada en el techo. El sudor le resbalaba por las sienes, frio y caía hacia sus oídos. El pecho se le hinchaba en cada bocanada de aire. En su interior, pudo escuchar la risa malvada del demonio que llevaba dentro de sí.

—Na… ¡Naruto-kun!

Giró la cabeza, sorprendido. Con el mismo sentimiento, Hinata le devolvía la mirada. Se había llevado las manos a la boca y pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Temblorosa, se levantó y alargó la mano hasta apretar un pequeño botón sobre la cabecera.

Dos ninjas aparecieron al instante, apoyando sus cuerpos contra la pared, pero los listos para cualquier situación. Quizás por respeto a Hinata no se habían abalanzado sobre él.

Desvió la mirada de la chica, con el labio torcido y la cabeza latiéndole en las sienes. Las enfermeras acudieron al instante y la primera cabeza se asomó para verle fue la de Shizune.

—Hola, Naruto-kun— saludó.

Y Naruto deseó poder saludarla. Pero es que simplemente no le salió del alma. No tenía ningunas ganas de hablar. Simplemente, quería irse. Vaciar su mente, dejar de existir en ese mundo.

Lentamente, cerró los ojos y dejó que el resto del mundo se moviera.

 _Será por la garganta_ , dijo alguien.

Pero él negó.

 _Es porque estoy jodidamente vacío,_ pensó.

* * *

 **n/a**

Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero es que tuve un mal percance con el ordenador que me borró la mitad del fic y tuve casi que empezar de nuevo.

Sé que todavía no se han respondido muchas cosas, pero aquí os dejo los detalles importantes:

 **Detalles:** Tenemos el despertar de Naruto, nada agradable.

Ahora ya sabemos cómo controlaron al Kyûbi. Gracias a un chackra especial. (Sé que es una tontería, pero bueh... ). El Kyûbi está molesto con ello, así que se descarga sobre Naruto.

Otro punto es que Tsunade sabe lo que le pasó a su cuerpo y se lo comentó a Jiraiya. Lo mantienen oculto de Hinata, eso sí. Naruto se va sintiendo sucio por esto. Al despertar, comienzan los dramas...

 **Importante *:** Dado que la historia va a cambiar (me refiero al manga), debido a lo que ha pasado, ya he sacado a Yamato pero todavía se desconoce su identidad. Además de algunas otras cosas. Así que si lo ven cambiado, es por el hecho de que aquí tenemos a un Naruto oscuro. Así que las cosas se desarrollaran diferente.

Y bueno... como ya dije arriba: ¡Muchas gracias por sus rw y apoyo! Espero que este capítulo de para más y ya saben que siempre estoy abierta a sus preguntas y opiniones.

¡Un saludo enorme!


	3. Lágrimas

**¡Continuamos! Siento la espera nwn.**

* * *

 **ºLágrimasº**

Ni la última ni la primera

Ninguna será menos dolorosa o más importante.

Porque todas son preciadas.

porque todas son mías y suyas.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **E** l dolor del sentido. _

_Sentirse presa de los demás. Inocente._

 _Trágico._

 _Dolorido._

 _Mientras los demás mueven tu cuerpo a su antojo y te rompen todavía más._

 _El blanco de fondo, tiñéndose de negro._

 _La marca que nunca desaparecerá._

 _Nadie le escuchará gritar…_

 _(..)_

Hinata se apoyó contra la pared mientras escuchaba a medias la conversación que tenía en el interior de la habitación. Con la llega de Tsunade le habían pedido lo más amablemente que una persona seria podía pedirle a otra, que saliera.

Muchos ayudantes entraban y salían a cada orden que Tsunade impartía y hasta Shizune daba grititos de miedo cuando se dirigía a ella.

Cerró los y llevó las manos hasta su boca, apretando los dedos.

—¿Rezas por él?

La voz llegó desde su derecha y la presencia de Kakashi se hizo más firme cuando se apoyó en la misma pared que ella, a su lado. Llevaba su típico libro en la mano, solo que al revés. Hinata casi sonrió. Por supuesto que su equipo estaba preocupado. Pero, ¿el equipo siete no estaba en una misión?

—Soy un clon— explicó Kakashi levantando una mano al darse cuenta que era observado.

—Ah— exclamó la joven avergonzada al ser descubierta—. Yo… rezo realmente porque se ponga mejor. Pero… sé que Tsunade no dejará que le pase nada.

—Tienes fe para todos— felicitó el maestro. Ella negó, ruborizada.

Solo era consciente de que fue gracias a esa mujer que su primo hoy día continuaba vivo. Dudaba mucho que permitiera que otro de sus pequeños chicos cayera en frente de sus narices, después del plan secreto que había llevado a cabo para rescatarlo.

—Esperando, ¿eh?

Ambos ninjas levantaron la cabeza. Habían dejado de hablar cuandito que la puerta se cerró bruscamente tras un Ambu. Kakashi había mirado inerte la puerta junto a ella y solo suspiró, seguramente, con impaciencia.

Jiraiya aparecía justo en ese momento. Probablemente alguien se habría encargado de enviarle un mensaje. Hinata esperaba y rezaba tener mejores noticias con su llegada. Pero el Sanin simplemente se apoyó con la pared, cruzándose de brazos y mirándoles con gesto serio.

—Un clon, ¿verdad?

Kakashi cerró el libro y asintió.

—Supongo que no te quedará mucho tiempo. — Kakashi asintió mientras sonreía con cansancio.

—Mi chackra no es ilimitado como el de mi alumno.

—Comprendo— murmuró rascándose la mejilla—. Imagino que Tsunade ya te ha puesto al corriente de todo. Nada más queda decir que ha despertado y tenemos que esperar sus progresos. Si no vuelve a sedarlo ahora, supongo que todo recaerá en ella.

Y clavó la mirada sobre Hinata, quien parpadeó, confuso.

Ella era la persona que le cuidaba. ¿Qué tenía de especial que podría hacer por él? Su amor ni siquiera era correspondido. Seguramente, aceptó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, le haría más bien que Sakura fuera quien estuviera ahí que ella.

Pero las miradas estaban puestas en ella. Totalmente.

Y dentro de lo que cabía, no le molestaba en absoluto. Ayudar a Naruto era algo que haría de buena gana.

—Entonces— habló Kakashi sacándola de su ensueño —, volveré. E informaré a los demás.

Jiraiya asintió y un instante después, tras acariciarle la cabeza con ternura, Kakashi desapareció bajo una nube de polvo. Hinata se quedó a solas con el hombre mayor, que miraba el hueco dejado por Kakashi con el ceño fruncido, hasta que se fijó en ella.

—¿Realmente vas a quedarte junto a él? — cuestionó pausadamente.

Hinata se sorprendió. Jiraiya suspiró.

—Iba a llevármelo por un tiempo. Dos años o así para entrenarlo para estar listo cuando llegara Akatsuki a por él. Pero… todo ha cambiado. Ha pasado ese tiempo siendo… — se interrumpió, mirándola como si acara de recordar que estaba allí con ella—, la marioneta de unos mal nacidos— terminó.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Ahí continuaba la espina de que le ocultaban algo. Algo que se le escapaba.

—Se-Señor— murmuró—. Usted dijo algo acerca de que Naruto estaba… o era, mejor dicho: _un fallo de hombre_. ¿A qué se refería?

Jiraiya no respondió. La miró mientras se rascaba la barbilla pensativo, con los ojos clavados en ella. Hinata empezó a inquietarse.

—Yo no… le veo ningún tipo de _fallo_ — confesó. Quería recalcar esa palabra que con tanto empeño y daño parecía usarse hacia el chico.

El viejo Sanin levantó las cejas y hasta sonrió.

—Eres una buena mujer, chica— felicitó para sorpresa de la joven.

Hinata estaba a punto de recordarle que eso no respondía a su pregunta cuando la puerta se abrió para ir dejando paso a distintos enfermeros, algunos ninjas y, finalmente, a Shizune y Tsunade.

Esta última se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y al verlos, clavó los ojos un instante en ella, estudiándola y, a continuación, en Jiraiya, quien levantó las manos y negó.

Hinata estaba todavía más confusa; mas Tsunade suspiró con cierto alivio.

—Hinata, te dejo al cuidado de Naruto— informó la Hokage pasando por su lado—. Jiraiya, a mi despacho, — terminó levantando un dedo y haciendo un gesto claro de orden hacia su ex compañero de equipo.

El viejo hombre le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse.

Hinata estaba todavía más confusa.

(…)

Le dolía el vientre, ahí justo donde Tsunade había presionado y había retirado aquel extraño chackra. Había mirado espantado todo hasta que el dolor le envolvió tanto que gritó en un silencio doloroso a medida que sentía como si estuvieran a punto de arrancarle el ombligo.

Le habían desnudado de cintura para arriba para poder trabajar y la marca de su bello bajando hacia sus partes se recalcaba y aunque nadie prestó atención a ello, le incomodo demasiado. Sin embargo, ahora estaba cubierto hasta las axilas y una de las enfermeras que le atendió le había prometido traerle algo de sopa.

Él no quería exactamente una sopa.

Quería una condenada ducha. Ponerse ropa y largarse.

 _Y si eso, matarte,_ dijo la voz en su interior.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Él había gritado a su par, retorciéndose, estremeciéndose de un modo doloroso dentro de su jaula y a la par, babeando como si el premio final fuera realmente increíble.

Y quizás podía comprenderle.

 _Libertad._

Algo que se le había privado durante mucho tiempo.

 _No necesito que me comprendas, chico_ , habló de nuevo, _más bien que nos hagas un favor a ambos. Después de lo que te hicieron, ¿no es lo que deseas?_

—N-Naruto-kun.

El sonido tímido de la voz llegó desde la zona derecha de la habitación. Cuando miró hacia ella, sintió cierta angustia y molestia. No es que necesitara visitas precisamente. Y dentro de lo que cabía, ella había llamado a Tsunade y su séquito de tortura.

 _La niña hermosa_ , rebotó la voz del Kyûbi en su interior.

Y debía de reconocer que Hinata había cambiado. Seguramente, si no fuera por sus ojos y timidez, no la habría reconocido. Aunque tenía un recuerdo diferente de ella. Era más bajita, más pequeña y siempre con los dedos unidos uno a otro.

Ahora estaba más alta, más ancha quizás, sobretodo en la zona del pecho, que parecía llevar los bolsillos llenos de algo*, porque abultaba mucho. Y quizás fuera por la ropa, pero sus piernas y caderas también parecían más anchas.

Empero, algo que no había cambiado en ella era la forma de mirarle. Como si ella fuera capaz de ver algo más allá de él que los demás no.

En ese momento le daba _pavor_.

Hinata era demasiado pura. Era como un rayo de luz en medio de una oscuridad perdida. Él la contaminaría.

Levantó una mano, queriendo retenerla, pero su voz nunca salió. La garganta le dolió como mil demonios. Como si alguien le hubiera clavado miles de agujas chiquititas dentro.

Y ella, en lugar de entender su gesto, corrió hacia él, con los cabellos meneándose al compás de sus pasos y enlazando gentilmente sus dedos en los de él, apretándole la mano con fuerza. Temblaba y algo húmedo le resbaló por el brazo.

 _La hiciste llorar, chico. Qué tierno_ , estalló en carcajadas el demonio dentro de él.

Naruto miró hacia sus ojos, tan curiosos y llenos de mucha emoción y lágrimas. Repentinamente, sus labios temblaron y su voz suave habló. Le habló directamente a él. A la escoria que era.

—Gracias. Naruto-kun, gracias.

 _Gracias._

 _Gracias._

Las palabras rebotaron en su mente como una pelota. Una y otra vez.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella lloraba y le daba las gracias?

¿Era por ensuciarla?

Retiró la mano, mirándola estupefacto. Ella tragó, frotándose los ojos y emitiendo un suspiro frustrado.

—Perdóname… Llorar de este modo… cuando recién despiertas y no comprendes nada.

En eso estaban de acuerdo ambos. Apretó los dedos contra la sábana.

—Y-yo… me emocioné demasiado al verte despierto. Perdón.

Y jugó con sus dedos como en antaño solía hacer.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado para que ella se pusiera más alta? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado en esa tortura? ¿Qué había pasado con Sasuke durante ese tiempo? ¿Qué había pasado con Akatsuki? ¿Y los demás?

 _ **¿**_ Por qué _ **nadie le salvó antes**_?

Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. Habían dejado las cortinas abiertas y el cielo se mostraba rojo, cerrándose ya en la noche. Pudo distinguir a un Ambu sentado frente a una de las torres, mirando en su dirección.

Apretó los dientes.

 _Cuando los necesité no estuvieron. Cuando grité nadie apareció para salvarme._

 _Ju_ , la carcajada del Zorro se interpuso en sus pensamientos, _porque eras el demonio de la aldea, chico. Hazte a la idea._

Tiempo atrás de miradas asesinas, de desprecio y odio total vinieron a su memoria. Era cierto. Nadie le apreciaba.

Pero había llegado a creer que creó un vínculo especial con muchos otros.

¿Qué pasó con Kakashi? ¿Por qué nunca fue? ¿Sakura? ¿Tsunade o Shikamaru?

Todos fueron tras Sasuke.

A él lo dejaron atrás.

Una cálida mano se posó sobre su frente, sacándolo de sus oscuros pensamientos. Fijó los ojos en la dueña. Hinata le sonreía con ternura, con aquella mano temblorosa mientras las mejillas estaban cubiertas por un rubor, tan extraño como siempre.

—Vamos a curarte, Naruto-kun. Ya lo verás.

Naruto hundió los dientes en el labio.

Iba a corromperla. Porque ella no era de su oscuridad.

(..)

Los días siguientes, Hinata se enfocó en intentar ayudar lo más que pudo a Naruto. Lentamente, a medida que le sacaban aquel extraño chackra, parecía recuperarse. Sus heridas cicatrizaban un poquito más rápido en su cuerpo. Y había sido capaz de sentarse para comer.

Pero continuaba sin poder hablar y al contrario de lo que frecuentemente era, ese silencio le había vuelto oscuro y cerrado.

Al principio, había rehusado cualquier contacto con ella fuera de lo necesario y generalmente, saltaba como un resorte cuando algún roce inesperado llegara. Solía mirarla como si fuera la cosa más molesta del mundo y se había sentido herida. Al menos, podía decir que comprendió un poco a Sakura*.

No obstante, solo con ella parecía encontrar un momento de paz.

Se quedaba sentado, siempre mirando por la ventana mientras ella tejía o terminaba de ordenar sus cosas. Kakashi le había traido algunas mudas de ropa en sus visitas para ver cómo se encontraba.

La única vez que el hombre había entrado, Naruto se puso tan pálido y tan enfermo que tuvieron que sedarlo porque el zorro en su interior amenazó con poseerlo y atacarlo. Desde el entonces, el ninja copia se mantenía a una distancia prudencial.

Sakura continuaba sin poder ir a verle. Tsunade alegaba que si se había puesto de ese modo con Kakashi, peor sería con ella. La ninja no desobedeció, como costumbre, a su mentora, aunque sí continuaba pidiéndole información a Hinata cada vez que se encontraban.

La segunda semana fue cuando se le concedió comer algo sólido como prueba. Cuando la enfermera dejó la bandeja con la comida a su lado, Naruto la lanzó por los aires hasta que llenó a la enfermera con la comida. Cuando iban a preguntar el motivo, el chico se había llevado las manos a la boca en un vano intento de retener lo que tuviera en el estómago.

Naruto adelgazaba en vez de engordar.

El suero volvió a estar instalado a su lado y la idea de permitirle levantarse de la cama fue descartada, hasta que, un día, Hinata consiguió un nuevo adelanto.

Había entrado como esos días solía hacer en la habitación. Saludando con timidez, dejó una bolsa junto a los pies de la cama y abrió las cortinas. Dado sus gruñidos de protesta, las enfermeras habían cesado de querer encargarse de su cuidado, excepto el aseo, y le dejaban a Hinata la gran mayor parte.

Ese día, Hinata había ido con una idea en mente.

Se giró hacia la cama y tomó entre sus manos la bolsa que momentos antes dejara, sonriéndole mientras extendía frente a sus ojos azules, siempre mirándola de un modo prudente y avisándole de que no se acercara de más a él, una especie de trapo de cuero. En su interior, enganchados y perfectamente colocados, se encontraban los enseres de aseo necesario para el cuidado de un hombre.

Una navaja de afeitar. Tijeras y un peine.

Naruto miró todo aquello con el ceño fruncido.

—Q- Quiero cortarte el cabello, Naruto-kun— explicó con timidez mientras sacaba las cosas y las dejaba cuidadosamente en la cama—. Es largo.

De nuevo, le había crecido lo suficientemente rápido como para que llegara por sus omóplatos. Más de una vez vio como el chico casi se abofeteaba para quitarse los molestos mechos que escapaban a su control y que, casualmente, como dichosas agujas, se le metían dentro de los ojos o en la boca.

Y, siendo sinceros, Hinata confiaba en que, al volver a tener su anterior aspecto, algo mejorara en él.

Naruto la miró como dudando, no obstante.

—He pedido permiso a la enfermera para sentarte en la silla. Estoy segura de que puedes.

Naruto bufó y Hinata deseo poder escuchar de nuevo su voz, aunque fuera para decirle que aquello era una estupidez. No obstante, tener el cabello largo era algo con lo que no estaba dispuesto a continuar.

Hinata le mostró las manos, sonriente.

—No te tocaré de más.

Desde que despertó, Naruto odiaba que le tocaran. Soportaba la extracción del chackra porque sabía que era un paso para poder sobrevivir y, seguramente, proteger a la aldea. Pero le era insoportable los momentos en que tenía que permitir que las enfermeras o enfermeros le lavaran. Si era un hombre terminaba expulsándolo de algún modo, —entre forcejeos nada agradables para el enfermero—, y Tsunade tuvo que quitar a todo el género masculino para evitar más caos del necesario.

Tan solo Hinata era la que podía tocar un poco más allá de su barrera, y aun así, a veces se ganaba manotazos y gruñidos. Hasta que le diera la espalda y diera por zanjado el poco contacto. Al principio Hinata se desanimaba. Luego comenzó a comprenderlo.

Y de nuevo, a preguntarse qué era lo que le había sucedido.

 _¿Qué es lo que te han hecho realmente, Naruto-kun?_

El joven, ajeno a sus pensamientos, intentó moverse. Hinata le sujetó el tubo del suero y esperó, atenta a cualquier resbalón posible por su parte. Pero Naruto consiguió sentarse en la cama, no sin cansancio.

Jadeante, apretó los ojos y finalmente, llegó al filo de la cama.

El siguiente paso fue hasta la silla que ella le acercó, dándole tiempo a recuperarse. Cuando Naruto pudo finalmente sentarse, creyó que iba a ser mejor devolverlo a la cama, pero comprendió que no cuando le vio apoyarse en los codos y mirar hacia la ventana. Era como el deseo de aquel hambriento que mira el escaparate con deseos de comerse un pastel de dos pisos, aunque este fuera de boda.

Hinata aprovechó su distracción y como se solía hacer con los niños pequeños cuando querías hacerles algo y, para distraerles, les dabas otra cosa que les hiciera olvidar lo que ibas a hacerle, empezó a cortarle el cabello.

Pese que para Naruto no sería nada y, aunque el momento realmente no apremiaba, para ella ese simple gesto era algo maravilloso.

Muchas veces se había imaginado a sí misma tocando su rebelde cabello de punta. Pero siempre había sido bajo un árbol, tumbados sobre un mantel mientras esperaban que llegara la noche y se comían a besos. Y sin embargo, estaba cortándole el cabello. Viendo cómo caía al suelo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas, rogó más bien, que ojalá todos los problemas de Naruto se marcharan con la caída de sus mechones en el suelo.

Pero el destino era demasiado cruel. Y nunca sería tan fácil.

Cortó el último mechón, y le sacudió los restos con una escobilla que iba en conjunto de herramientas. Fue entonces cuando vio algo raro. Una marca. Un corte, desde la columna hacia más abajo.

Parpadeó, curiosa y sin darse cuenta, llevó su mano hacia el lugar, rozando.

Automáticamente todo pareció activarse en Naruto.

Dio un salto de la silla, como si acabara de recuperar toda su energía, llevándose la mano del gotero hacia atrás. Los ojos mirándola, acusadora o asustados y después, todo fue caos.

Cambiaron a un color rojo sangre terrorífico.

La silla se estampó contra la pared tras ella y una enorme cola de chackra rompió el cristal. Dos ambus aparecieron, pero nada de eso sirvió para retenerse. Ni siquiera el hombre que usaba madera pudo llegar a tiempo. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Naruto había desaparecido.

Pero, ¿realmente ese era Naruto?

Tsunade entró en la habitación, jadeante, mirando a uno y otro en busca de una explicación. Hinata balbuceó lo poco que pudo explicar.

—Solo era… una cicatriz o herida… no pensé que…

Tsunade se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando.

—Eso no era una herida, Hinata.

La miró fijamente, como si acabara de cometer el peor error de su vida.

—Era un sello para retener al Kyûbi mientras Naruto está inestable. Y solo teníamos una oportunidad.

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta.

 _Oh, Dios_.

La había armado buena.

(…)

La alarma fue pasando de uno a otro al mismo tiempo que la información. Ninjas de todas clases estaban en su búsqueda. Y no debería de ser difícil buscando un buen reguero de destrozos sobrenaturales, teniendo en cuenta quién era él.

Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de él.

Kakashi efectuó los sellos necesarios y al instante los miró a todos con seriedad mientras les indicaba a quien buscar. Todos le miraron con incredulidad, hasta que dio la orden. Solo Pakkun se quedó a su lado, olisqueando. Y maldición, él era el mejor de sus perros.

Fue el que le guió por aquel sendero. El que se metió entre las zarzas y descubrió aquel rastro de arbustos rotos hasta el ruido de la pequeña cascada y el lago.

Fue ahí donde lo encontró. Hundiéndose en medio del lago.

Metió las manos para sacarlo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, hasta los párpados. Las marcas del resto de la posesión estaban desapareciendo y el agua goteaba por todo su cuerpo.

Naruto jadeó, sin sentido.

Pese a las gotas de agua, Kakashi pudo ver que lloraba.

Y el recuerdo del paso del tiempo, de años atrás, de un padre más que un profesor para él, le golpeó como un puñetazo en pleno estómago.

Él ni siquiera era capaz de salvar al hijo de su maestro.

* * *

 **n/a**

 **¡Muchas gracias a esos rw maravillosos que me comparten tanto de esta historia y que me animan a seguir!  
**

 _Aquí la continuación, que, si bien parece cortita, conté muchas cositas.  
_

 ** _Importante_** _recordar:_ _Naruto tiene un tremendo caos por lo vivido. Cualquier cercanía hacia las personas ahora mismo es molesta, irritante y hasta de temor. Por experiencia sé que las cercanias de las personas en esos momentos es imposible de tolerar muchas veces. De ahí que, pese a que muchas personas protestarán, no puede tener contacto con Hinata o con los enfermeros._

 _Sé que no casa con el carácter original de Naruto, pero creo que lo amerita este AU._

 **Luego...** _sé que han pasado un tiempo, una semana creo que he dicho, o así. Pero es que iba a ser realmente tedioso de leer, porque iba a describir lo mismo que he resumido y habría poca interacción realmente, entre ellos._

 ** _El_** _tatuaje..._ _Que ha resultado ser un sello. La pobre Hinata no sabía qué era, así que tocó, borrando la marca de algún modo. Se armó la gorda, pero por suerte, nada peligroso._

 ** _El lugar donde encuentran a Naruto:_** _S_ _í, es el típico lugar donde siempre dicen que Naruto y Hinata se encontraron. ¿Casualidad o destino?_

 ** _Hinata sigue indagando..._** _Porque ella sigue sin comprender dónde está el fallo en Naruto._

 **Asteriscos**

 _*Naruto cree que los senos de Hinata son bolsillos repletos de cosas xD._

 _*Se refiere a Sakura con su relación con Sasuke._


	4. Unión

Ya os dije que no dejo mis cosas a medias EvE.

* * *

º **Unión** º

Aunque mi alma se rompa es grande.

Aunque te pierda, te encontraré.

Aunque me rompa en el camino.

Me une el amor.

Me une a ti.

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _La oscuridad era el abrigo de trasfondo._

 _Sin sonido. Solo las gotas de agua. Caen, lentamente, sobre su piel._

 _Una ducha sobre su cabeza. El agua hiriéndole la piel. Lágrimas escocer en sus ojos. La voz exigente de alguien._

 _Su mejilla contra la baldosa, su trasero contra las caderas contrarias._

 _Un grito ahogado en su garganta._

 _Podrido._

 _Muerto._

 _Oscuro._

—

.

Hinata miró hacia la puerta preocupada. No cesaba de ir de un lado del pasillo a otro, preocupada. Todo aquel revuelo había sucedido por su culpa. Por su curiosidad. Por ir más allá de lo que debiera. En pocas palabras; había fallado.

Esperaba que Tsunade le revocara el puesto. Que otra se encargara de Naruto tras el fracaso. Aunque no quisiera, sentía cierto miedo. No quería, realmente, perder su lugar. Le había costado mucho permitir que el chico poco a poco terminara por aceptarla aunque fuera solo un hilo de aguja.

—Hinata.

Jiraiya se asomó tras que la puerta crujiera, algo que ella ni siquiera había llegado a escuchar´. El viejo Sanin estaba serio y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Hinata pensaba que iba a la soga directamente.

La puerta se cerró tras ella, haciéndola saltar. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la mesa del escritorio y tragó.

Tsunade estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando hacia el exterior. Desde el lugar podía verse varios guardias cercando la nueva habitación del Uzumaki. Hinata tragó, viendo el destrozo de la pared de la anterior habitación. Todo por su culpa.

—No te sientas culpable, Hinata— murmuró el hombre notando su gesto de preocupación—. Nosotros debimos de advertirte ya que estabas cuidando de él.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, apretando sus manos.

—En realidad, como dice mi compañero, fue culpa nuestra, Hinata. — Tsunade se volvió y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Pero esto nos ha llevado a darnos cuenta de que, gracias al error, tenemos que contar más contigo que nunca. ¿Serías capaz de sacrificarte por Naruto? Esa es mi pregunta más importante.

Hinata estaba tentada a gritar que sí, que haría lo que fuera por él, pero algo la obligó a callar. Unos pasos a su lado. La presencia de alguien que hasta ahora estuvo oculto.

Tragó y miró hacia ella con sumo respeto.

—

.

Los destrozos estaban siendo recuperados a medida que pasaban las horas. Tenía gente trabajando en ello. Otros protegiendo a la ciudad y a Naruto de sí mismo. Aunque desde que Kakashi lo trajera, no había despertado y el Kyûbi no daba señales de volver a querer salir.

Nadie sabía bien qué había pasado.

Ni ella misma.

Había esperado ver una masa gigantesca en forma de zorro destruyendo la ciudad, asesinando gente de nuevo y ella, teniendo que intervenir. Pero, mirando el cuadro del cuarto Hokage, se daba cuenta de que ella realmente no habría podido hacer tanto.

Estaba dispuesta a morir: sí. Pero no tenía su fuerza.

Naruto en sus cabales seguramente se sentiría destrozado por haber puesto en peligro al resto de gente que siempre le había mirado por encima del hombro. Se daría cabezazos contra la pared durante un momento antes de volver a ser él, mirar a uno de sus maestros y pedirle que les entrenara.

Pero el Naruto de ahora… no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría una vez despertara y le explicara lo que había pasado. Lo que podría haber sucedido. Pero no podía explicarle qué había provocado que el Kyûbi no destruyera la ciudad.

¿Había sido el propio Naruto quien lo retuvo? ¿Volvía a ser él? ¿Quizás el sello que puso el cuarto? Tantas preguntas que no tenían respuestas.

—Tsunade-sama.

La voz de Shizune la hizo regresar en sí. Estaba en la puerta, sosteniendo su carismático cerdo entre sus brazos.

—Hinata está lista.

Asintió y vio a su fiel ayudante girarse para seguir con los preparativos. Tsunade miró hacia Jiraiya. Este continuaba con el ceño fruncido. El mismo que había aparecido en su rostro cuando le informó de la nueva estrategia.

—¿De verdad estás conforme con esto? Arrastrar a esa joven con tus inseguridades…

—No se tratan de inseguridades, Jiraiya. Se trata de seguridad a mi gente. Ella se ha ofrecido. No es algo que se pueda hacer a la ligera.

—Precisamente por eso, Tsunade— gruñó. En un rápido movimiento se puso junto a ella, presionando su hombro con su manaza—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que es.

Tsunade estuvo tentada a poner la mano en el mismo lugar, pero se detuvo, cerrándola en un puño.

—Precisamente por eso la comprendo. Sé lo que siente al querer salvarlo. Tú propusiste a Sakura porque es la que él ama. Te equivocas. Esto solo puede funcionar si es al contrario. Hinata daría su vida por Naruto. Y eso es todo lo que necesito.

Se apartó de él con cierto espanto, apretando los labios y en el silencio helado, taconeo en dirección a la salida.

¿Cuántas veces más iba a romper el corazón de ese hombre?

—

.

 _Oí, chico. ¿Vas a seguir durmiendo por más tiempo?_

Naruto se abrazó más a sus piernas desnudas. Escondió su cabeza lo más que pudo entre sus rodillas y brazos. Pero la respiración del Kyûbi continuaba ahí, ahogándolo.

 _Si sigues así, realmente vas a ser un medio hombre._

Las carcajadas del zorro le rebotaron en los oídos.

 _¿Tanto shock te ha creado lo que ha sucedido? Deberías de haberte alegrado que no destruyera la ciudad como quería. Es imbécil…_

—¡Cállate!

Miró hacia la verja, gruñendo y con las lágrimas escapando de su ojos. Odiaba todo eso. Odiaba el ser que llevaba dentro. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

[ _Aquella noche, durante la escapada del hospital]_

Detuvo sus pasos, jadeando, inclinándose para beber. Miró hacia la ciudad. Estaba dispuesto a destruirla. A vengarse de todo. Asesinar a los hijos de los hijos que lo atacaron. Aquellos que ayudaron a su encierre. A los amigos de su portador.

Un ruido llamó su atención. Abrió la boca, la forma de su ataque formándose entre sus labios. Pero este nunca llegó a su destino.

Algo tiró de él hacia dentro. El cuerpo de su portador cayendo como peso pesado contra el agua. Unos pasos sobre al agua. Alguien aferra su ropa, pega su nariz contra la de su portador.

—Naruto.

El rubio abre los ojos.

Frente a él, su contra parte. La oscuridad de unos ojos. De unos cabellos. La palidez de su piel. El Kyûbi tras él, jadeándole, retorciéndole en amenazas. Doblegándole.

—Sasuke*.

Sus palabras arrastrándose en tan solo un gemido. El terror en su tono. No era miedo a él. No era miedo a nada. Simplemente era frialdad. Soledad.

—Así que aquí estabas. Y tienes esa cosa contigo.

Naruto le miraba incrédulo. Tantas veces imaginándose un encuentro con él. Tantas veces soñando con alargar la mano y poder cogerle. Estaba ahí, en su interior. Frente a él. Si lo tocaba era real. Pero… él no podía tocarle.

—¿Has regresado?

Sasuke le miró sin verle. Simplemente como si observara una mueca en la pared.

—¿Por qué volvería?

Naruto no pudo darle razones. Antes las tenía en la boca. Podía escupirlas con suma facilidad. Soltar millones de cosas. Sakura. Hogar. Familia. Amigos.

¿Qué mierdas era todo eso ahora también para él?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Ni tú puedes decírmelo.

Se acercó a él, acorralándolo contra la pared. Naruto se estremeció, tembló. Miles de recuerdos volviendo a sí mismo. Lo empujó, pero sin fuerza alguna. Solo sus manos presionando contra su pecho.

—Patético, Naruto.

Y luego desapareció.

Se desmoronó contra el suelo, de rodillas. Las lágrimas explotando en sus ojos.

 _Sí. Patético. Patético y medio hombre._

La risa del Kyûbi volvió a envolverlo en la dulce oscuridad.

—

.

Hinata apretó los labios con fuerza mientras observaba las formas en su brazo. Algo que no desaparecería nunca de él. Unas marcas que serían para toda la vida. Le dolía desde la muñeca hasta el codo y si las tocaba, las ganas de chillar eran tan grandes que perdía el sentido.

Tsunade se había encargado de aliviar el dolor.

Levantó los ojos de sí misma para ver el cuerpo de Naruto, tendido en la cama, retorciéndose mientras Tsunade trabajaba sobre él. Hinata sentía el chackra fluir. Y que lentamente, algo se rasgaba en ella y se compartía.

—¿No te arrepentirás?

Miró hacia atrás. Neji estaba a su lado y levantaba unas bolsas con sus pertenencias. Ella negó. Su padre, más atrás, intercambiaba palabras con Jiraiya.

—Si el único modo de salvar a Naruto, no lo haré nunca.

Su primo la miró un instante antes de suspirar. Ella sonrió y cuando le dio la espalda para marcharse, se adelantó.

—Tenten haría lo mismo por ti.

Neji no dijo nada, pero pudo verle estremecerle y aquello, era algo maravilloso.

Su padre no podía comprenderlo del todo. Todavía podía escucharle preguntar aquellas palabras hirientes…

[ _Despacho de Tsunade, horas antes_ ]

Hizo una reverencia y esperó, impaciente, a recibir una negativa o un castigo. Cualquier cosa. Pero Hiashi se quedó mirándola desde su posición, con los brazos ocultos bajo sus ropas.

—Ha tomado una decisión como ninja que es, Hiashi— advirtió Tsunade. Debes de respetarla.

Hiashi avanzó hasta el escritorio.

—Creo que mi familia sabe mejor que ninguna otra lo que es sacrificarse como ninjas, Tsunade-sama. Pero mi hija por un monstruo, no sé si sea la mejor opción. ¿No puede hacerlo otra persona?

Hinata se mordió el labio, temblando.

—Naruto-kun no es un monstruo— susurró.

Su padre se volvió, incrédulo por su osadía.

—Es un ser humano que no decidió su destino… no como mi tío. Él lo decidió y por más culpas que quieras echarle al resto… Naruto no es como él. No puedes echarle las culpas de todo esto…

—Naruto se ha ganado su sino solo, Hinata— siseó su progenitor—. Nunca compares a mi hermano con alguien como es. ¿Quieres hacerlo como Ninja o como mujer?

Hinata tragó, nerviosa.

—Como a-ambas cosas— murmuró decidida—. Lo sabes.

Quizás que demostrara determinación por primera vez movió algo dentro de su progenitor. Que las cosas que Naruto cambió de niño con su primo y su padre también cambiaran el rumbo que ella llevaba. Su destino.

No lo sabría nunca.

—Está bien. — El hombre se volvió y miró hacia Tsunade—. La casa Hyûga entrega a su progenitora para el _intercambio de mundos*_.

Hinata ahogó un gemido de felicidad.

[ _Presente_ ]

Una sacudida por parte de Naruto la hizo volver a la realidad. La última, en realidad, de las muchas otras que había dado. Hinata saltó de la camilla, sin preocuparse de que su pijama de hospital se abriera por detrás. Caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Le apartó unos húmedos mechones de cabello.

Tsunade y los demás salieron y la puerta se cerró.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y miró las marcas de chackra en el brazo del Uzumaki. Las mismas que ella poseía. Sus ojos se humedecieron en lágrimas, se inclinó y presionó la frente sobre el pecho masculino.

—Mírame de nuevo…— suplicó en un hilo de voz—… con esos ojos valientes. Mírame de nuevo… con ese corazón cálido.

Sus marcas brillaron a la par. Pero Naruto no reaccionó.

—

.

—Vuelve a explicarme qué es ese tatuaje que tanto Naruto como mi hermana se han hecho y por qué mi padre ha dicho que soy la última de su estirpe libre.

Neji miró a Hanabi con el ceño fruncido mientras terminaba de atarse la coleta. Estaba listo para salir a una misión cuando su prima volvió a abordarle.

—Te dije que es un enlace. Se le conoce como _intercambio de mundos_. Es algo que solo personas de sangre pura pueden hacer. Tu hermana podía hacerlo. Es una especie de sello que ayudará a controlar al otro. Es casi como un matrimonio porque sucede tan solo entre dos personas de diferente sexo. Una parte tiene que tener sentimientos por la otra— explicó.

Hanabi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué hace?

Neji sopesó explicarle todo. Detalle a detalle. Pero Lee y Tenten ya estaba esperándole. Solo fue por el lado corto.

—Protegernos. Ahora Hinata es la cerradura de Naruto y de su monstruo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Ya llegó! Y nuevas cositas. Leer los asteriscos para no perderos. ¡Nos vemos!

Sasuke*: El encuentro, si recuerdan en Shippuden, es en la guarida secreta de Orochimaru. Pero como ya dije que la historia iba a estar muy lejos del manga pero que iba a seguir ciertas pautas, tenía que hacer el encuentro entre estos. En lugar de ir él a por Sasuke, Sasuke fue a por Naruto. No sé si me explico.

Intercambio de mundos*: No sé si realmente exista algo así, igual llamado de otro modo y efectuado de otro modo en Naruto, pero sinceramente, me basé más en Cazadores de sombras. A Hinata y Naruto los han marcado de este modo para controlar al Kyûbi de algún modo y a la vez, al mismo Naruto.

Espero que se entendiera nwn.


	5. Avanzar

El capítulo parece nada, pero se me complicó y encima, enfermé xD. En fin, aquí esta =D

* * *

 **ºAvanzarº  
**

 _Tengo fe en ti. No importa lo que duela._

 _Lucharé a tu lado. Seré tu hombro._

 _Cuando caigas, caeré contigo._

 _Cuando rías, estaré ahí para reír contigo._

 _Cuando llores, estaré ahí para recoger esa lágrima._

* * *

Kurama estaba de un pésimo humor y sus palabras eran más hirientes que antes. Naruto solo podía cubrirse las orejas y desear que el silencio reinara de nuevo. Pero el zorro no parecía estar por la labor de permitirle un solo respiro.

 _Eres igual de patético que siempre. No mejoras. Ni siquiera sirves para nada. Incluso te han tenido que poner una correa como un perro. Solo falta que te aten a la casita y que te den pienso de comer._

Naruto no comprendía el porqué de sus palabras. Tampoco quería hacerlo. No quería saber nada de nadie. De nada. Estaba harto de su vida. Una vida que ni siquiera podía terminar. Como ninja ya había sabido que su vida posiblemente nunca terminaría sentado en un sofá, feliz y sonriente y mientras veía una película. O en una cama rodeado de sus seres vivos.

Nadie le lloraría. Estaba seguro de que todos estarían maldiciendo su muerte porque gracias a ella habría liberado de nuevo al ser que tanta destrucción le había traído a Konoha por su culpa.

Al fin y al cabo, solo era un recipiente.

 _ **Vuelve… y mírame con esos ojos valientes.**_

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar esa voz. Cariñosa. Dulce. Por un instante sopesó la idea de que se tratara de una mala jugada del destino. Hasta que una puerta apareció frente a él. Se abrió de par en par, invitándole.

La pregunta de si debería ir se encajó en su garganta.

¿Él tenía derecho a acercarse a una luz tan cálida?

 **Mírame de nuevo, con ese corazón cálido…**

Se estremeció.

Él no poseía ni el corazón cálido ni la mirada del valiente. No podía ver el mundo del mismo modo desde el mismo matiz. Era imposible.

Pero había algo… atrayente. Que no podía explicar. Como un mar en calma. Un lugar donde poder ahogarse sin que tuviera la risa fría de Kurama ni el silencio de su alma o la oscuridad de su tragedia. Se levantó con torpeza. El dolor en sus huesos menguó lo suficiente tras crujir y poder caminar.

Extendió una mano con deseos de aferrarse a lo que fuera que hubiera tras esa puerta.

¿Quizás realmente fuera la muerte? Plácida y dulce. Cálida y absorbente. Se merecía un descanso de tanta crueldad. De tanta maldad que habían pagado con él. Si lo pensaba detenidamente: ¿qué diferencia tenían él y Sasuke? Ambos habían perdido. Los habían tratado como seres de cristal solo por miedo a que explotaran y causaran el caos en la aldea.

Los habían abandonado para luego fingir que les importaban. ¿Quién lloraría su muerte? ¿Era egoísta por desear morir y que el resto se encargara de lo que ocurriera con Kurama? Una vez muerto, no sería su problema.

—Eso no es cierto.

La voz llegó desde su espalda. Dio un respingo seguido de un ágil giro. Había aprendido que era mejor no tener jamás a nadie a tu espalda. Pero jamás pensó encontrarse a la persona que estaba de pie frente a él.

—Eres…

—Sí —concedió él mirándole con una dulzura que le incomodó.

—El cuarto Hokage. ¿Por qué estás dentro de mí? —cuestionó mirando a su alrededor. Quizás su subconsciente le jugara una mala pasada.

Antes de que el otro respondiera Kurama gruñó tras él. El Hokage se volvió lentamente y presionó la mano contra el pergamino que cubría la jaula del Kyûbi.

 _Maldito seas, Minato. Maldito seas._

—Ya has creado suficiente destrucción en su mente. No lo harás más. No cuando ha encontrado una luz que podría guiarlo.

El pergamino brilló y Kurama retrocedió.

 _Ese chico está completamente podrido por dentro y no es solo a mi causa. Por más que quieras luchar y hacerle ver la luz, nadie jamás será capaz de hacerlo._

—Eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir. Una persona es capaz de mover su mundo incluso en la parte más oscura. Rendirse no es una opción.

—¿Y tú _qué_ sabes? —Naruto avanzó, con el ceño fruncido. Ese hombre cada vez se le hacía más parecido a alguien, quitando que fuera el cuarto Hokage.

Minato suspiró pero no borró su sonrisa.

— _Sé_ más de lo que crees. Sé muchas cosas de ti, pero dado que estoy muerto nunca podría haberte ayudado. Y es tu camino, has de luchar tú en él. No yo. ¿Lo comprendes?

¿Comprenderlo? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Un hombre aparecía dentro de sí mismo. Era capaz de controlar al Kyûbi de ese modo y encima, era el cuarto Hokage. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

Pero de tal modo como llegó, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y desapareció.

El empujón lo guió hasta la puerta abierta.

 _Si no lo comprendes ahora, lo harás en el futuro. Ahora, sigue adelante y mira la luz que tienes delante de ti._

 _._

 _._

Cuando Hinata se inclinó para pasar el trapo por la frente de Naruto y limpiarle el sudor, lo que menos esperaba es que este abriera los ojos de improvisto. Fue un leve instante de sorpresa en que el azul de su mirada le recordó a esa cálida sensación de siempre antes de que quedara ocupada por una ráfaga de terror que lo llevó a sacudirse. De no estar atado, posiblemente la hubiera atacado.

—Naruto-kun —masculló mirando a su alrededor.

Temía que al llamar a las enfermeras la cosa empeorara. Necesitaba que se calmara, que recordara donde estaba y asegurarse de que el Kyûbi no estaba de por medio.

—Tranquilo —demandó suavemente.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para darse ánimos. No podía tartamudear en un momento así. Tampoco podía demostrar un miedo que realmente no sentía hacia él. Así que posó su mano valientemente sobre la de él y le dio espacio para que viera a su alrededor.

—Estamos en el hospital. Te han maniatado para que no te hagas daño a ti mismo.

Aunque esas palabras realmente no fuera del todo suyas, si no de Tsunade, las encontró sumamente importante para decirlas.

—Nadie te hará daño —añadió. Una promesa que de no ser cierta, pensaba cumplirla—. Tan solo estamos nosotros dos en la habitación.

Naruto se relajó. La tensión de sus muñecas desapareció. Tragó, sintiendo la boca seca e Hinata se volvió hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Aferró la gasa húmeda que usaban para hidratarle los labios y volvió a mojarla, pasándola lentamente por encima de estos.

Naruto poseía una boca masculina, sensual. Digna de besar.

Enrojeció al pensarlo y lo desechó lo más pronto posible. No era un momento para esas ridículos sentimientos suyos.

Naruto se los lamió para absorber el agua y en un instante, intentó sostenerle la mano por más. Si no hubiera estado maniatado seguramente ya tendría marcas de dedos alrededor de su muñeca.

—Has de ir poco a poco —susurró—. Sé que tienes sed y puede que hambre. Pero iremos poco a poco.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Un brillo de dolor cruzó sus ojos. Hinata tragó.

—S…

—¿Sakura? —terminó por él—. ¿Kakashi? Ambos siguen buscando a Sasuke. Pero… ¿quieres que la haga venir?

Él negó y algo se estrujó en su interior. Claramente Naruto querría caras más conocidas que la de ella. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, depositó una mano en el colchón y se volvió para girarse. Al menos, esa fue su idea hasta que sintió su mano cerrarse en su muñeca. Primero una tensión dolorosa que luego menguó a unos dedos cálidos cerrándose sobre su nívea piel.

Le miró directamente a los ojos interrogativa.

—No… te… vayas…

Ella sonrió. Daba igual si parecía una estúpida. Pero es que solo con eso se sintió terriblemente feliz.

—No me iré.

.

.

Naruto no podía comprender porqué. Tener a Hinata a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, le ayudaba a calmarse. Tenía que recordar las cosas que estaban desperdigadas por su mente. Eran demasiadas y tenía que ponerlas en orden.

Para comenzar; estaban solos en una habitación casi neutra. Solo paredes blancas. Una mesita de noche blanca cuya única decoración eran una botella de agua y un paquete de gasas. Una silla a su lado cuya forma indicaba que Hinata había estado sentada en ella. Del borde de una de sus asas colgaba una bolsa de trapo de las que sobresalían unas agujas. La lana roja.

Era lo único inanimado que poseía un color diferente.

No sabía si odiarlo o no.

Pero Hinata estaba ahí. Y era como una calma increíble la que le recorría al tocarla. Como si alguna parte de su ser se durmiera y pudiera encontrar un tipo de paz que amablemente le meciera.

Quitando esa parte, aferrándose a ella, porque iba a necesitarlo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió sintió la tensión en sus piernas. Tsunade avanzó seguida de Shizune y otro más que reconoció como el viejo pervertido que le enseñara a invocar.

—Bienvenido de vuelta —saludó Tsunade tocándole un pie. Le pellizco el dedo gordo y él lo apartó con una protesta—. Veo que has vuelto fuerte. ¿Comprendes lo que ocurre a tu alrededor? ¿Estás calmado?

Naruto no se sentía en absoluto así. No hasta que sintió la caricia del pulgar femenino. Estudió por un instante su rostro. Hinata miraba fijamente a Tsunade, con el ceño fruncido y la boca ligeramente tensa.

Como si se percatara de que la estaba mirando, se volvió. Un rubor adorable cruzó sus mejillas y su boca se extendió en una sonrisa.

Naruto la soltó en aquel momento.

 _Antes de que te corrompa con mi suciedad_.

—Te hemos tenido que trasladar de habitación —comenzó Tsunade ajena al extraño sentimiento de pérdida que se anclaba en su pecho—. Creo que eres muy consciente de por qué. Pero déjame decirte que nadie te culpa por eso. En realidad, todos somos conscientes de que es nuestra culpa. Y te estoy hablando como Hokage. Cometimos muchos errores y el primero fue hacerte creer que no te estábamos buscando.

No supo bien si los demás estaban tan sorprendidos como él cuando Tsunade se arrodilló junto a la cama y agachó la cabeza. Pero él estaba con los ojos como platos, incrédulo. Nunca hubiera esperado algo así por parte de esa rubia mujer, cabezota y de fácil apostadora.

Aún así, no podía sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento o palabra alguna para excusarla.

Desvió la mirada hacia el techo. Tsunade esperó el tiempo suficiente para darle espacio de decir algo, pero Naruto no sintió la necesidad de que sus labios se movieran. Cuando la Hokage se levantó, Jiraiya fue el que carraspeó.

—Naruto. He decidido que vengas conmigo por un tiempo. Para entrenarte. Estar lejos de la aldea podría ayudarte. Iba a llevarte conmigo de todas formas antes de que pasara todo esto.

 _Antes de que me dejarais tirados. Sí, ya._

—Solo seremos, tú yo y…

 _Un equipo de anbus siguiéndonos por si me da por matar a alguien más y…_

—Hinata.

Esperen. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

Bajó la mirada hacia el viejo, quien asentía mientras clavaba la mirada en la joven ninja. Tsunade también asentía y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hinata solo le devolvió esa sonrisa que era capaz de crearle mariposas donde nunca creyó tener.

—Cuando acabe tu entrenamiento, podrás volver a unirte al equipo siete en la búsqueda de Sasuke si lo deseas —añadió Tsunade asintiendo con la cabeza—. Hinata tiene conocimientos médicos que le he inculcado para poder curarte cuando estés fuera. Necesitas ejercicio, buena alimentación y tener la capacidad de libertad y estar encerrado es lo que menos te ayuda, por eso, la opción de Jiraiya de entrenarte es también un consejo médico y mi aceptación como Hokage.

Naruto sabía que quería salir de ahí. Dejar de estar maniatado. Volver a sentirse libre. Pero jamás hubiera esperado que tuvieran tanta confianza en él como para dejarlo ir solo con dos personas, sin más protección. Y hasta hubiera pensado que sería Sakura quien le acompañaría de ser un caso así. Pero cómo iba a querer ella estar con un hombre como él, quien ni siquiera era un hombre y no había podido cumplir su promesa para ella.

Cerró los ojos y asintió.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a caer en esa oscuridad y ahora que el Kyûbi había cerrado la boca por un tiempo, se sentía menos pesado. Más ligero.

Y cuando la miraba a ella, a Hinata, quien no se había separado de su cama ni un solo momento, se sentía más… ¿Feliz?

Y aquello era incomprensible.

.

.

Hinata se detuvo ante la puerta antes de meter la llave en la cerradura. Se sentía repentinamente como una acosadora. Una espía. Y aunque cuando te entrenaban como ninja se suponía que tenías que hacer ese tipo de misiones, no era lo mismo. Aunque realmente estuviera frente a ese hogar como enviada persona por Tsunade, era muy diferente.

Entrar en la casa de Naruto.

Tragó y finalmente giró la llave.

La casa era la viva imagen de un niño atolondrado que había dejado todo listo para volver pronto. Revistas de ninjas, un muñeco colgando lleno de shurikens. Comida en mal estado. Sucia de polvo. Su pijama que ahora seguramente le vendría pequeño tirado de cualquier forma sobre la cama. Un poster enorme demostrando así su amor por el ramen. Y una pancarta que había escrito para sí mismo alentándose a encontrar a Sasuke.

El corazón de Hinata se estrujó ante la idea de que él pensaba regresar. Que pensaba continuar adelante con su promesa y que para nada iba a esperar estar encerrado durante tantos años. ¿Qué cara pondría cuando regresara para ver su casa de cuando era un niño?

Apretando los labios con fuerza, avanzó.

Jiraiya la había enviado a buscar lo necesario para Naruto, ropas, armas, dinero. Todo lo que creyera importante. Pero cuando sostuvo la camiseta de pijama frente a ella se dio cuenta de la verdad: Naruto no iba a caber en sus viejas ropas. Necesitaba nuevas.

Y necesitaba de todo. Pudo confirmar al ver de reojo la ropa interior tirada sobre la cama también. Porque esas caderas de ahora no entraban ahí. Y ni hablar de su…

 _¡Suficiente, Hinata!_

Se volvió completamente muerta de vergüenza y se dedicó a recoger las armas que encontró y una bolsa de viaje. Dispuesta, entonces, a salir.

Necesitaba ayuda de alguien y la encontró en la ribera del rio entrenando. Akamaru fue el primero que la sintió que su respectivo ladrido la recibió.

—¡Hinata! —saludó Kiba saliendo del agua y sacudiéndose al igual que su perro—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas encargada de cuidar a Naruto y que la Hokage te había dado un trabajo especial.

—Sí. Así es. Pero antes tengo que preparar unas cosas y… necesito tu ayuda, Kiba-kun.

—¿Mi ayuda? —cuestionó sacudiéndose agua de la oreja—. ¿En qué?

—Bueno, pues verás…

.

.

Naruto se miró los pies embutidos en las sandalias ninjas con el ceño fruncido. Así como los pantalones, la camiseta y la sudadera. No era su ropa. Y tenía un suave tacto al roce. Su ropa jamás lo había tenido. Siempre destrozada por las largas horas de entrenamiento o por el mal cuidado a la hora de lavarla. Ni siquiera su ropa interior era vieja. Claro que se imaginó que no iba a entrar en sus viejas ropas naranjas.

Y tampoco se sentiría cómodo en ellas.

Apretó los dedos alrededor de la tela oscura de rayas naranjas a cada lado. Ese color que tanto lo caracterizaba y que le gustaba en esos momentos le provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza. O quizás fuera el sol.

Habían esperado a que Hinata regresara al hospital, cargada con todas las cosas, tanto de ella como de él antes de partir. La chica estaba resoplando y le hizo entrega de todas las cosas, marchándose para darle intimidad. Cuando esperaba que Jiraiya se ofreciera y se preparaba la incomoda situación de tener que negarse, el anciano le había dado la espalda para mirar por la ventana y silbar.

Naruto se había vestido con gestos torpes y asombrosos del cambio de su cuerpo.

No había tenido tiempo de observarse detenidamente. O mejor dicho, no había querido hacerlo. Y cuando lo hacía, generalmente entraba en un estado de pánico que no solo él estaba en peligro. Y sin embargo, esa vez se miró la mano y se preguntó cómo podía ser tan grande y ser capaz de abarcar toda la muñeca de Hinata con suma facilidad.

Lo que antes le aterraba, estaba comenzando a aceptarlo. Su cuerpo, pese a todo, había crecido. Y había dado un buen estirón, por lo que podía ver. El mundo era más bajo. La gente era más baja. Las habitaciones más alargadas pero cortas para sus piernas.

Ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva asustaba.

Se apoyó en el bastón que Tsunade le entregara hasta que recuperara las fuerzas y se preparó para salir al exterior.

Sintió terror por salir por primera vez. Había llevado encerrado varios años de su vida, anhelando la libertad y ahora se sentía como un cachorro que quería volver a encerrarse en la habitación y meterse bajo la cama. Acurrucarse como un niño y esperar que todo se detuviera.

—Naruto-kun. Paso a paso.

Desvió la mirada de la pared para clavarla en ella. Hinata le sonreía, siempre a su lado, como si pudiera soportar estar en su presencia. Como si le alentara a continuar. Como si esperase algo más de él.

Algo que no podía darle.

Jiraiya se mantuvo alejado de ellos el tiempo suficiente para que él decidiera caminar. Y lo hizo, arrastrando los pies. Quizás Shizune tuviera razón al haber protestado cuando Tsunade anunció que le dieran el alta: estaba débil. Ni siquiera sería capaz de llegar al otro extremo del pasillo sin cansarse.

 _Necesitas salir de aquí_ , se dijo a sí mismo _, si quieres libertad, esto es lo que hay._

¿Y de qué le iba a servir la libertad?

Cuando logró llegar hasta el pasillo descubrió que este estaba desierto. Las puertas de las habitaciones estaban encajadas o cerradas y no se escuchaba ni una sola alma. Ni siquiera una televisión demasiado alta. Tampoco ninguna enfermera asomaba la cabeza para ver qué sucedía o si uno de sus pacientes se escapaban.

Cuando llegó a la última comprendió que en realidad, no había nadie ocupando esas habitaciones. Había estado aislado completamente. Temían que volviera a descontrolarse.

Antes de que fuera consciente, su cuerpo le traicionó. Dio de bruces contra el suelo, sin llegar a tiempo de usar sus manos para retenerse. Hinata emitió un quejido de sorpresa y aunque había notado el tirón de sus manos para retenerle, no sirvió de nada y cayó de rodillas a su lado.

Jiraiya corrió hasta su altura, arrodillándose, sin tocarle.

—Quizás realmente sea demasiado pronto. Acamparemos aquí.

Naruto le miró sin poder entender de lo que hablaba. Hasta que sacó un par de esterillas y las extendió a cada lado del pasillo. Hinata le ayudó a extenderse sobre una y después, ayudó al otro ninja a preparar una fogata en una cacerola y buscar algo que comer.

Una improvisada acampada.

Cualquier otro día hubiera reído por esa ocurrencia.

En ese momento solo quería llorar.

.

.

—Lo bueno de acampar en un edificio es que no necesitas usar al señor árbol como excusado —puntualizó Jiraiya sacudiéndose las manos tras tragarse un buen trozo de pan y queso—. Volveré.

Se levantó para buscar con dos rápidos vistazos un cuarto de baño para visitantes. Hinata intentó ignorar el hecho de que los hombres pudieran permitirse el lujo de usar un árbol con total tranquilidad. Si lo pensaba, cada vez que iba de misión tenía que ingeniárselas para poder aligerar sus necesidades. Especialmente, cuando uno de tus compañeros tenía una nariz impresionante.

Naruto gruñó cuando cambió de postura y le dio la espalda. Hinata no estaba segura de sí se dormiría o no. Parecía haber estado asustado y aunque le había dejado cubrirle con una tirita la barbilla que se había golpeado, no quería más roces de los necesarios.

Era como un animal salvaje con el que debías ir poco a poco y con mucha paciencia.

Miraba todo como si estuviera calibrando la situación, estudiando las posibilidades.

Cuando comenzó a sacudirse repentinamente, Hinata apenas fue consciente. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, gritando mientras se hacía un nudo sobre sí mismo y temblaba con tanta fuerza que la tensión se le acumuló en la mandíbula y los dientes le rechinaron.

—¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó.

Cuando le tocó se volvió hacia ella como una furia. Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y esquivar el primer golpe. El segundo gesto de su mano le aferró el cuello, apretándolo. Podría partírselo antes de que se diera cuenta.

—Naru… to-kun…

El joven abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de sus acciones, soltándola y retrocediendo hasta la pared. Se abrazó las piernas y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos. Hinata tosió para recuperar al aliento.

—Naruto-kun —murmuró nuevamente.

—No te acerques —ordenó tajante—. No te acerques a mí.

Hinata sabía que iba a ser imposible que no lo hiciera.

.

.

Jiraiya se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos tras guardarse el pergamino dentro del bolsillo. No sabía si el enlace iba a ser suficiente para controlar a Naruto. Igualmente, se negaba a abandonarlo y dejarlo como cualquier despojo. Hinata estaba tan concentrada en ayudarle y decidida, que tampoco podía permitirse rendirse. Y desde luego, tampoco lo haría por una vieja promesa.

Espero a que los chicos se hubieran calmado el tiempo suficiente. Naruto se había quedado dormido en la misma postura en la que se había alejado de Hinata. La chica estaba recogiendo lo necesario y con una delicadeza que asustaba, cubrió al chico con una de las mantas de viaje.

Cuando se percató de su presencia, se sentó en su propia esterilla y sonrió amablemente en medio de una disculpa. Como si ella tuviera la culpa. Como si las marcas en su cuello no fueran suficientemente claras.

Si Naruto hubiera continuado apretando su agarre probablemente la habría matado y pese a todo, ella se habría echado las culpas. Pero no era verdad.

Naruto estaba emocionalmente incontrolable.

Solo esperaba que poder viajar le ayudara a conseguir estabilizarse. Alejarse de la gente y viajar con ellos le diera de nuevo esa confianza que conseguía rápidamente hacia los demás. Tenía que volver aquel chico pillo que le regañaba sin cesar cuando se conocieron.

El Naruto que realmente todos amaban. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Miró de reojo a la muchacha que se excusaba para ir al cuarto de baño. Esa mujer lo amaba. Incluso con sus demonios.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Tuve que buscar en el manga algunas cosillas y aún así, no quedó como quería. Se que he cambiado muchas cosas, pero el tema es la oscuridad que fluye en él y el destino obviamente, cambia. Pero poco a poco, se irá desarrollando su mejoría.

Porque Naruto mejorará.

¡Tened un feliz día!


	6. Descanso interrumpido

Continuando =D

* * *

 **Aviso antes de leer:  
**

Quería hacer un adelanto del tiempo, pero se ha metido entre medias este capítulo de "relleno" En el próximo sí habrá pasado un tiempo.

* * *

 **Roto… y tú.**

* * *

 **ºDescanso interrumpidoº  
**

 _En mis manos hay sangre que gotea.  
_

 _Una colilla que quema mis dedos._

 _Una bomba que parece a punto de estallar._

 _Y mi corazón enlazado a ella._

* * *

—¿Cómo lo llevas, chaval?

Naruto sostuvo el suriken entre sus dedos y se crujió el cuello. El peso del arma entre sus dedos era familiar y a la vez no. Al parecer, al crecer sus músculos eran capaces de soportar más cantidad de peso que cuando era un niño, pese a que todavía necesitaban más ejercicio.

Lo poco que había conseguido avanzar en esa semana era poco menos que nada. Solo habían logrado salir de la aldea antes de acampar una vez más en las afueras, agotado y como si acabara de correr una maratón interminable.

Ni Jiraiya ni Hinata se habían quejado un poco. Más bien parecían estar cargados de una paciencia infinita.

Eso sí, Hinata mantenía las distancias desde que intentara… Matarla.

Ella había intentado hacer como si no fuera verdad, que era un acto que había pasado sin querer. Él sabía que no era así.

Porque todas las noches tenía pesadillas.

La libertad no le daba esa tranquilidad que esperaba. El lugar era más inmenso y las posibilidades de ser atacado aumentaban. Dormir estaba convirtiéndose en un infierno y entrenar le ayudaba a distraerse.

El problema que todo era que su cuerpo recordara viejas sensaciones y era algo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que otros recuerdos estaban enlazados. Y no eran nada agradables. No obstante, agradecía que Jiraiya mantuviera las distancias y no le forzara a la cercanía.

Ni siquiera una palmada en la espalda. Todavía no estaba listo para eso.

—Mira, parece que la comida está lista —indicó el viejo señalando con el mentón hacia Hinata.

La chica les hacía señales desde la hoguera que habían montado. Actuaban como personas normales y corrientes de campamento, con lo cual, no debían de preocuparse demasiado. Además, tenían consigo a un hombre que catalogaban como Sanin y no por cuentos.

Caminaron hacia la hoguera y el aroma a la carne le llenó la nariz y le revolvió el estómago en ansia de comida. Había aprendido que Hinata era capaz de crear un plato delicioso con caza y hierbas.

Le entregó un cuenco lentamente, como siempre actuaba con él.

Era como si no quisiera asustarle, mantenerse a su lado sin movimientos bruscos.

 _Igual que un animal enjaulado que podría morderles._

Cerró los ojos y le dio un mordisco al trozo de carne. No quería pensar en ello. Y tampoco quería ver la mirada de Hinata, que con sus extraños ojos siempre parecían esperar algo más de él y, sin embargo, no le juzgaban.

Hinata le entregó otro cuenco a Jiraiya quien, por una vez en su vida, no bromeó de nada erótico. Y se dio cuenta de que era claramente por él. ¿Cómo podría soportar bromas sexuales tras haber sido violado tantas veces?

Algunas personas no podían llegar a entender lo que esto significaba y aunque nunca sería orgulloso de ello, lo que más le aterraba era la idea de cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos, volver a estar tirado sobre aquella mesa, con un miembro instalado en su trasero y llorando como si no hubiera mañana, mientras a su alrededor, todos aquellos a los que había amado una vez le miraban y se reían de él.

—Si sigues por ese ritmo conseguirás volver a estar en forma en nada.

Jiraiya lo sacó de sus malos pensamientos como un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta trágica.

—Necesito aprender cosas nuevas —expresó.

 _Para defenderme. Para… no necesitar a nadie._

—Lo aprenderás. Tengo algunas técnicas interesantes que enseñarte.

Jiraiya masticó un hueso y lo escupió. Naruto desvió la mirada.

Le habían escupido tantas veces que se le revolvió el estómago. Apartó el cuenco y lo dejó sobre el tronco que estaba sentado.

—¿Dónde vas, chico? Tienes que comer más o tu cuerpo no ganará la grasa necesaria.

—Necesito entrenar más —respondió sacudiéndose las manos—. No puedo perder tiempo y ya no tengo hambre.

Sin esperar a que le convencieran, se alejó.

Ojalá el mundo pudiera brillar de un modo más amable.

—

Hinata intercambio una mirada con Jiraiya que decía todo. Naruto necesitaba tiempo y ellos más paciencia. De la noche a la mañana no podía cambiar y volver a ser el chico alegre. Poco a poco, paso a paso y había logrado llegar hasta las afueras de Konoha.

El Sanin le había comentado su idea de viajar por dos años cuando iba a llevárselo, sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado dándole a Naruto otra experiencia más desastrosa. Y ahora había que remediarlo. La idea del hombre no era erradicar la experiencia, pero sí enseñarle a enfrentarla, pues el pasado nunca podía desaparecer.

Hinata se preguntaba qué podría hacer ella. Lo mínimo en lo que servía era en hacerle la comida, asegurarse de que por las noches no se exaltara de más y retener al Kyūbi gracias a su enlace.

Lo extraño de todo es que sus sueños habían comenzado a ser extraños y asustadizos, apareciendo una presencia siniestra tras todo a la que no podía ver. Se preguntó si esa sería la angustia que percibía de Naruto o si habría algo más.

Esa noche, cuando el sueño la venció, la sombra temerosa volvió a cubrirla e Hinata se despertó en gritos, asustada, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Jiraiya la miró desde lo alto del árbol en el que hacía guardia, Naruto se había puesto en pie, como un animal y la miró casi sin verla hasta que reaccionó.

Ambos habían tenido la misma pesadilla. Ambos necesitaban un respiro.

—

Naruto se detuvo frente al lago con la boca abierta, intentando controlar sus ganas de gritar. Las pesadillas no le habían abandonado y por lo visto, no era el único que tenía de esas. Quizás Hinata hubiera tenido una más normal, algo como que su padre moría o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera pasar por su cabeza.

Él había soñado con ella.

Lo que había comenzado con un sueño tan vívido, como cuando le entregaba un cuenco de comida, terminó siendo algo aterrador y sangriento que no quería volver a ver.

—¿Estás bien, chico?

Jiraiya se posicionó a su lado, de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la lejanía, a ningún punto en concreto. Naruto asintió y tragó. Notaba la garganta seca pesa a todo.

—¿Por qué…? —cerró la boca.

El anciano le miró con curiosidad esa vez.

—Sería mejor si terminaras tus preguntas, Naruto. Voy a responderla.

No sabía si es que el hombre sentía curiosidad o si de verdad le estaba entregando un poco de confianza hacia él.

—Hinata. ¿Por qué está aquí? Sería mejor que volviera a la aldea —expresó finalmente.

Si cerraba los ojos podía ver de nuevo lo que había ocurrido durante su sueño. La imagen tétrica y horrible.

Había pasado de entregarle sonriente un cuenco de comida a estar atravesada por una de las uñas de Kurama, con sus vísceras colgando y manchándole a él. Hinata había continuado sonriéndole pese a todo y alargando las manos hacia él en súplica mientras sus lágrimas inundaban lentamente sus ojos.

Era tan vívido como aterrador.

Jiraiya se rascó la nuca.

—No puede irse. Ha de quedarse contigo. Preferiría desde luego que ella no estuviera, no porque me moleste, sino porque mi idea siempre fue irme contigo a solas, chico. Pero dada la situación no puede ser.

Naruto clavó la mirada en él con cansancio.

—Ella no podría detenerme si algo sucediera. Yo la mataría y…

—Ah —murmuró el Sanin—. La pesadilla tenía que ver con ella. ¿Verdad?

Uzumaki asintió.

—Kurama la mataba, delante de mis narices.

Jiraiya esbozó una sonrisa. Naruto no comprendió por qué. ¿Qué clase de cosa morbosa podría haber para que la muerte de una persona diera gracia?

—Has de pensar en algo, Naruto. En tu sueño no eras tú quien la matabas. Si no otro. Por más que sea un ser que llevas en tu interior, nunca serán tus manos las que se manchen de su sangre.

Naruto encontraba esas palabras muy emotivas, pero sin significado. Era él quien llevaba a ese monstruo dentro. Era a él a quien usaba para asesinar. Serían sus manos las que terminaran manchadas de sangre.

Para alguien ajeno seguramente era inútil comprenderlo.

Ese monstruo había intentado matarlo infinitas veces.

Hinata no se merecería morir de ese modo. No por él.

—

Se escurrió el cabello a medida que avanzaba, las gotas brillando en medio de la oscuridad como diminutos trocitos de estrellas. No era la primera vez que disfrutaba de libertad del agua o de la luna. Era algo que estaba enlazado a ella y le encantaba. Una parte de su naturaleza que la unía a la tierra, a su ser y le daba un enfoque sensual y dulce que le gustaba.

Claro que aquello no era para nadie. Nadie se percataría de ello.

Era algo que disfrutaba hacer en soledad, cuando nadie la viera y los demás durmieran. Se escapaba de casa para ir siempre al mismo lugar y haber acampado cerca le daba una nueva oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo.

Sonriendo, algo más calmada tras la horrible pesadilla, podía disfrutar de lo hermoso que era vivir en un lugar como aquel.

Levantó la vista hacia la orilla y el alma se le cayó al suelo al verle, con la boca abierta, los ojos clavados en ella y un leve rubor en su piel.

Hinata quiso hundirse ahí mismo y no salir en su vida.

—Eres tú.

Tragó sin comprender. Naruto balbuceó.

—Quiero decir… recuerdo que fuimos a una misión con tu equipo y… vi a una chica hacer justo lo que tu acabas de hacer. Eras tú.

Se rascó la nuca y por un momento Hinata tuvo la sensación de estar frente al mismo Naruto de por aquel entonces. El niño que se sorprendía y maravillaba por todo, que vivía sin pensar y actuaba con el corazón caliente.

Sin embargo, ese rostro se borró rápidamente, quedando oculta baja la sombra del dolor.

Hinata avanzó hasta su altura y se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

—Siento si te he molestado en algo.

—No lo has hecho—negó él rápidamente—. Es solo que… wou.

Hinata sintió que las mejillas le enrojecían. Carraspeó e intentó mirar a otro lado que no fuera esa mirada azul que siempre la estremecía.

—Me gusta entrenar así. Las gotas de agua son mi diana y siempre se rompen más, así que es como si hubiera muchos enemigos. Es bueno para cuando te atacan por muchas zonas. Aunque Neji-nii-san es mejor. Su técnica, básicamente. Él siempre ha sido más bueno que yo en estas cosas.

Naruto se sentó junto a la orilla mientras ella hablaba, mirando hacia el agua y el reflejo de la luna.

—No es verdad. Tú te esfuerzas también en tu técnica y estoy seguro de que has mejorado mucho, ttebayo. Más bien, has cambiado mucho —añadió rascándose la nariz.

Hinata volvió a sentir que el calor le subía al rostro y se sentó a su lado, abrazándose las piernas y ocultando su rostro en las rodillas. Naruto parpadeó y debió de parecerle realmente tonta, porque lo siguiente casi la hizo llorar.

—Aunque sigues igual de rara que siempre.

—Lo siento…

—No creo que sea algo malo —negó deslizando la mirada del lago a ella—. Mejor ser así que no de otra forma.

Hinata asintió y sonrió sin terminar de comprender del todo lo que le decía. O era rara o no. ¿Y qué era la otra forma? ¿Quizás tuviera que ver con su vivencia? Ella no quería ser mala. Menos con él.

Si pudiera acunarlo entre sus manos y protegerlo de ese modo, lo haría.

Pero dudaba que Naruto se lo permitiera. Pese a que estaba sentado a su lado había el espacio suficiente y, aun así, estaba tenso y listo para saltar.

Lejos de ella, sin dar sensación de tranquilidad o confianza.

—Hay algo en mi cuerpo nuevo —expresó al rato—. Una especie de marca, tatuaje… Y he visto que tú lo tienes también. ¿Significa algo?

Hinata tragó. No había esperado tener esa conversación tan rápido.

—Esto es… algo que nos une. Algo que nos…

—Chicos.

Jiraiya avanzó hacia ellos, con una mano alzada.

—Hemos de movernos. Ya. Avanzaremos otro poco —indicó.

Hinata balbuceó una afirmación y se incorporó. Naruto la detuvo, aferrándola de la muñeca. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, la soltó, frotándose las manos en los pantalones y ofreciéndole el paso.

Hinata avanzó. Si él decidía ignorar la conversación, no sería ella quien lo retomara. Al menos, no todavía.

—

Jiraiya estudió el rostro de ambos jóvenes a medida que avanzaban. La misiva había llegado justo a tiempo y tenía que sacar a Naruto de los alrededores antes de que empeorara. Naruto no estaba listo para la lucha. No todavía.

Solo esperaba que esos dos años bastaran.

Y que no terminara matando a Hinata como sucedía en su pesadilla. Y tampoco a él.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
